The White Lotus Rebellion
by Oni Shin
Summary: When Naruto discovered news of his parents by accident from over hearing Sandaime one day. His maske had finally cracked to reveal the true Naruto hidden in the shadows. Now how will those around will react to the true Naruto and Sasuke too has a secret.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello again everyone as this is a revamped version of White Lotus Blade with a better title. The White Lotus Rebellion which I wanted to do as a better fic of the original. so please if you are going to rant or flame about any of my fics from the past or anything else. Then please do not comment because you will just ruin the story for those who enjoy the said story. Anyways let the show begin and enjoy the show. **

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**

* * *

**

_****__**Chapter 1: Deceptions and Departures**_

******xxxx**

Uzumaki Naruto had been sitting on the top of the one of many trees that were in training ground 7. His eyes were red from crying so much as he had been dealt a blow from his heart. Normally he would be sitting on the top of Yondaime's head whenever he had felt troubled in his life. But now that was no longer an option anymore, as he had learned that the man he had admired and idolized had in fact been his father. Who along with his mother is also still alive while taking care of his little sister outside the village of Konoha. It had felt like someone had taken a hot bladed kunai and repeated to cut along his skin. Of course he knew from experience how that felt on his 8th birthday when he was tortured in the streets. Now however was a different case because the pain of what he came to know was one of heartbreak. But it was not just his family that he had just found out by accident that they were indeed still alive along with his godfather and grandmother. No this time it was far worse because the man he had seen as a grandfather had just been lying to his face for so long. Naruto had looked up at the sky that loomed above him while seeing a flock of birds fying over the village as a memory came to him.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****Flashback**

******xxxx**

Naruto was sitting on a couch in the Hokage's office as he was drawing in a folder that Sandaime gave while glancing at the aged Kage a few times. Sarutobi had become a been wondering what the boy was doing as he looked to be taking a serious interest into what he was doing. As much as he wanted to go see what the blond was doing that gave the said child a determined look on his face. He had to curse his luck with his paper work that was looking more like a losing battle. However he was soon brought out of his losing battle with every kage had to face by the sound of the small blond childs voice.

"Ji-chan?" Naruto said as he looked at the elderly Kage with a curious look before Sarutobi smiled at the blond. "What is it Naruto?"

"Iruka-sensei told me I had a special homework assignment to do in class." replied Naruto as the aged Kage had a curious look of his own at hearing what Naruto had just said. "He told me to draw a picture of my family and I drew you and me!" Naruto said as he should a picture of squared of versions of the two of them holding hands.

This made Sarutobi smile at the picture as the small boy who is now hanging off his desk. "You know what Naruto. I think I will keep this picture here in my office from now on and have a talk with Iruka about your special assginment okay."

Naruto had looked at Sandaime for a few moments and smiled at the man as he went back to the couch and went back to drawing on his notepad then looked at Sandaime. "Um, Ji-chan..."

"Hmm... What is it Naruto?" Sandaime asked Naruto as he saw the boy look a bit nervous at him.

"Well...did you ever find anything about my parents or family?" Naruto asked as he eyes were filled with hope of having a real family like the other students of the academy.

Sandaime looked at the blond for a few moments the sighed. "...No I am still looking Naruto." He said as he saw the boy looked depressed. "I am sure that I will find something soon."

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****End Flashback**

******xxxx**

Now he the blond sighed again as he tears had finally stopped flowing from hearing what had happened earlier today. That had been way too much for him to even register what he had heard or if he was even meant to hear it at all.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****Flashback**

******xxxx**

Naruto had found himself to be more annoyed that he ever was in his entire life as his own jounin-sensei has refused to train him for the Chuunin finals. This had happened when he had decided to visit Sasuke in the hospital and he had a feeling that he would see Kakashi there. He had hoped that the man could give some training so that he could defeat Neji in the final rounds. However Kakashi had told him that he needed to train Sasuke for the finals so that he can beat Gaara. While deep in his mind Naruto did understand that was indeed true after seeing what could have happened to Lee in the earlier rounds. But still he knew that the man could actually train the two of them together as they are both his students. With that Naruto the saw that the jounin had left him there with nothing to even help him in.

"Uzumaki Naruto..." Said a raven masked anbu who appeared behind the blond making the said blond nearly fall over. "Hokage-sama has asked for your presence at once."

"A-Alright then." Naruto replied as the anbi vanished via shushined.

Never once in his life had Naruto never ever once disobeyed the man that had been his only family since the start of his life. So the blond had made his way over to the Hokages office as fast as he can. The blond had made a his way to the door of the office of his grandfather and was about to put his hand on the door until he heard a yell. The blond being ever so curious of what was happening to the old man had pressed his ear against the door.

"Are you telling me that you had made some adjustments to the Shiki Fuujin on the night of the Kyuubi attack and not only that. But you have been alive all this time with Kushina in training your daughter, Naruto's twin sister outside the village!" Roared the aged Kage as he could not for the life of him understand what has been going on with Minato.

"Yeah, you see after the sealing of Kyuubi I had asked Jiraiya along with Tsunade to lie on that night. So that Kushina and myself can train Kimiko to use her special chakra to subdue the bijuu's chakra if Naruto had ever lost control of it."Said Minato who looked very confident in his judgement. "Kimiko had gained access her special chakra when she had just turned six years old and like I said before this will help restrain the bijuu chakra so that it can go back into the seal."

"So Minato you left youto train your daughter and at the same time left your son to the wolves!" Sandaime said as his eyes be seen with untold fury in them.

Minato then looked at Sarutobi with a confused look on his face at what he had just said. "No, Jiraiya and Tsunade had left once month to come back to the village to check up on him. They even trained him with the help of Kakashi as I was told by them. You know that Jiraiys is the twins godfather and Tsunade being their grandmother, you know."

"Well they have not once ever came back to the village ever!" Sarutobi roared again as he stood up from his desk. "Do you even know how many times I had to lie to the boy in saying that I did not know his parent and saying that I will find them one day!"

Outside the room Naruto eyes had widen at the last part being said by the old man who he saw as a grandfather. That the old man he had loved as family had known who his parents were all along. Everything had then began to turn dark for the blond as he the pain in his heart had been too much now. So he ran out of the office with his head down, refussing people to see him with tears in his eyes.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

_**End Flashback**_

******xx**

Naruto had stayed in the tree where he could let his tears fall freely as he could not go to the top of the Hokage monuement like before. Because it was there that he used to sit on top of the Yondaime's head for comfort. But now he could not ever go back there, not after over hearing what had been said in the office not too long ago. Learning that the man he had admired for so very long had in fact been his father all this time and not only that. But he had a twin sister name Kimiko along with a mother that was very much alive just like his father. A mental image had taken form in his mind that showed Yondaime living happily with his wife with their daughter.

"Why did it have to be me?" Said Naruto as he looked at his hand. "Did everyone really see me as a demon after all?"

Naruto then remembered all the glares that people had sent in his direction for reasons he did not understand until the Mizuki incident. He did not know how to handle things in with people as it was only recently that the Ichiraku had stopped serving him. Because the ninjas in the leaf had been going there more frequently and must have said something to the old man to ask him to no longer come by. Though he did noticed that their stand was in fact getting more customers after he was no longer allowed to come back. Seeing this made him really happy that they looked to be doing very well for themselves.

He then jumped down from the tree as he heard running water near by his current location so he had decided to wash his face. The blond indeed found a small stream of water as he procceded to wash his face. It was then that he saw his own refeltion in the water that he saw a person that looked like himself, but looked very different.

"What was that?" He asked himself as he kept looking at the reflection who just smiled at him. After being a little freaked out by what he was looking at, Naruto decided to go home for the day.

After the blonde had left the area to go back to his appartment two pair of eyes had been watching the blond in the shadows. All of them had a knowing smile on their faces of what was about to come soon. However all two of them had the very same thought going through their minds.

_"...Finally this cherade will come to an end." _The two figures thought as one.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****__****That Night outside Konoha**

**xx**

A figured dressed in full black that covered their entire body as the looked up at the moon with a mezmerized gaze as he felt enormus power coming from it. He then felt one persence that is in the shadows watching him as he star gazed in the cool crisp moonlit night. "You can come out now." Said the figure in a bit of a deep voice without taking his eyes off the sky.

"So have you finally awaken?" the figure revealed himself to be none other than Orochimaru himself.

"Yes and it has been a most stressful slumbler. But one I do not regret since my training with you and had to be awaken only once to use my true power." said the figure.

"Did anyone see you when this happened."

"No, thanks to a certain jutsu, my actions went on unoticed for the most part." The figure replied as he turned his gaze to the Snake Sannin. "Was he able to recruit the two like I wanted, Orochimaru?"

"Sadly, no..." Said the Snake Sannin.

"A pity really, as I could given them much more than the other man." The figured said with a bored voice.

"However... the other one has accepted your offer as he seemed very excited about the deal." Orochimaru said gleefully.

"Then the mission was not a complete failure Orochimaru and has your research made some progress?"

The Snake Sannin looked up to the sky just like ther peron before him was doing as he had a pleased smile on his face. "Yes, I plan to use it at the Chuunin exams, if that is okay with you."

"Heh, I supose it wll be a day of rememberance for the people of this village of arrogance."

"What of Yondaime and Sandaime?"

The figure had a calm smile on his face that his hood hid his features. "They will not be able to do anything to us once we have gained the final element into my plan."

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****Hokage's Office**

******xx**

Sarutobi had not been having a good day since the secertly return of the Namikaze family since the Kyuubi incident. But now it appeared that Naruto had over heard everything that was being said from his front door. It just made everything more worse than before. As he knew the boy who now hate him for lying about his family and would grow to hate his family for leaving him behind in a village that wanted his blood. He could only wish that when Naruto would come to see him on his own, that he may be able to convince the boy that he had good intentions of not telling him. Sandaime then pulled a drawer open on the right side of his desk as he pulled out Naruto's drawing of the two of them holding hands. However he was soon brought out of his thoughts as an anbu making their appearance infront of him that had a certain mask.

_**( A/n: I forgot Yamato's anbu mask, sorry)**_

"Hokage-sama, I have come back by your request." Said the anbu.

"Ah Tenzo, were you able to find anything about Orochimaru's where abouts?" Aske Sarutobi as he saw the anbu Tenzo kind of shifted.

"Hai, we had found a very well laced genjutsu in the Forest of Death, that not even Anko had noticed. It the area showed sgins that the the man had been living in the village for six five or six years."

"WHAT!" Shouted Sadaime has he had risen from his chair as it allreted some of the ninjas in the building as they had all rushed into the office. While the aged kage ran a hand through his gray hair with a headache coming on him _"Orochimaru, why have you waited at this point in time when you could have placed the curse seal on Sasuke any time you chose. Just what is it that you are really after?"_

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****The Next day**

**********xx**

Naruto had been looking around the village that is his home with so many thoughts going through his mind. He had come to the thought that if he wanted to prove himself in th chuunin exams then he would need a new attire. So he had decided to put disguise himself in a henge as he went to one of the many ninja gear stores. he was welcomed into the store happily as he looked around the clothes that looked sturdy for battle. After a long while Naruto had finally saw an outfit that seemed to speak out to him as he picked it himself, then paid for it.

He then had walked out of the store as he came face to face with a girl with long red hair that reached to her lower back. She had a skin tone that almost matched that of his teammats Sakura. He noticed that the girl had dark blue eyes as she looked at him with a shocked expression on her face. This was girl who Naruto had never met was in fact his twin Namikaze Uzumaki Kimiko.

Kimiko was dressed in a skin tight shorts with blue ninja sandals on her feet with white tank-top on and wore a orange short sleeved shirt over it. From the moment she had seen the boy in front of her, she knew this person was indeed her twin brother, Naruto. Of course she knew that he did not know this at this point in time. She had never heard anything about him except that of what Sandaime had told her family that night they made their return to Konoha.

"Sorry, but I have to get home to get some stuff ready for my training for the Chuunin finals, later." Naruto said as it was not a total lie because he did need to train. But he also wanted to try on his new clothes as well.

"Wait!" Kimiko said as she saw the blond turn around. "Do you think it would be alright to train with you?"

"Eh...sorry, but I want to keep my training a secret so I can surprise everyone in the finals." Naruto said as he felt a pull deep within himself.

"Nah, it's okay." Kimiko smiled as she saw the blond smile back at her. "Well I hope to see you shows your strength at the finals." With that said the two had went they're own ways.

**xxxx**

**xxxx**

**__****__****With Kimiko**

**xx**

Kimiko had arrived at the home of her father as she had been sitting with her parents while telling them. That she had seen her long lost twin brother coming out of a clothing store after dispelling his henge. They were a bit surprised to find out that he looked a lot like Minato with the exception of having whisker marks on his face and was wearing an orange jumpsuit. She had told them that he was planning to go train himself for the Chuunin Finals. Which had upset Minato a lot as he was wondering where Kakashi was at this moment and why he was not helping his son. He more than anyone wanted to rush over to his sons apartment to help him in his training for the finals and hopefully find out why Kakashi was not doing his job or his sensei for that matter. But Sandaime had forbidden them from having any contact from Naruto. After he had told them that the small blond had heard the entire conversation of that day in his office. In his heart he had a feeling that what he was planning may hurt his son in more ways than one. But reasoned himself that this was the right choice to make for both of them and now he knew that he had been doing the exact oppisite of a parent. That was not protecting their child from harm, instead they had flat out left him to some people who could be called a demons themselves.

"Did, he sound angry, Kimiko?" Minato asked who saw his daughter shaking her head "no".

"But I do not think he even knows what I look like either." replied the red haired girl causing her father to sigh as he knew that was true.

"Do you think he will be able to forgive us, Minato-kun?" Kushina asked.

"Honestly, I would not blame him if he didn't." Said the older blond as he really found himself to be defeated in this matter.

**xx**

**xx**

**__****Chuunin Finals**

******xxx**

Naruto woke up early for the day where everything was in would be known to the entire villagers of Konohagakure no Sato about his father. He then was told by Sandaime that his match would be last. Thinking that Naruto needed a bit more time to emotionally prepare himself in his match against Neji. Naruto had wanted to argue that he is feeling alright enough to go into his match, only he then saw that he was in no place to argue with the aged kage. The blond then looked down on to the arena to see two people were not present for the finals. One being the genin from a new village of Oto. Which became Orochimaru's village to get information on the ninja world while staying in his former home. While the other he had expected to be late was Uchiha Sasuke due to his sensei that is his fathers student Hatake Kakashi. Naruto then decided to make his arrival with his new look as he jumped down to the arena.

Everyone had became stunned at the new person who had just arrived in the arena from above. The person had om all black with a macthing color face mask that looked like Kakashi's own mask. The coat he wore looked like the one Ibiki wears from T&I anbu division of Konoha. _**(A/n: Look up Homura from Sekirei)**_

Naruto looked at everyone who did not know that it was even him with the exception of Kiba. Who had figured out who this new person was form his scent as he looked a bit concered for his friend. Kushina had took noticed his blond hair that looked the same color of her husbands and new that the person who is standing in the arena is her son. However the one she had noticed about her son was his eyes that seemed so very different from what Sarutobi had explained to them. In fact they looked like that of a person who has killed other human begins before and it was frightening to her.

Minato had similar thought to that of his wife's thoughts were at the moment, he could not get over the face that his son was a carbon copy of himself. With the exception of having whisker mark on both his cheeks that he had seen on the night of the sealing of the fox. However he then noticed that people were now looking to Sandaime as he raised his hand.

"Now my dear people and visitors who have made their way to watch todays event." Sandaime began as he had everyones attention on himself. "Now first I would like to congraduate the finalist for making it this far into the Chuunin exams. Now before we began I have a few very important announcement to make for everyone present. The first is that the first match between Uzumaki Naruto and Hyuuga Neji will be pushed back to the last match or how I deem it. Now on to the second piece of the finals which I will now say is that no one is to forefit their match no matter the circumstances." Said the aged kage as the team of Suna scowlled at this peice of news. "And finally is that our beloved Yondaime Hokage as returned back to the village, due to making new adjustment to his seal." Hearing this the people of the village started to gasp for a few sconds, then cheered at having Minato back. While some people were saying that it was a matter of time for the demon to finally pay for his crimes. "Now I will let Namikaze Minato say a fw words."

Naruto only scoffed at the man as he looked a bit nervous at the people who were waiting for him to speak. "Well first of all I would like to say is that, I am glad to be home." Said Minato who then saw the people cheer even more so. "Now that is out of the way, I would like to know why this village has not done what I had requested in seeing Naruto is a hero!" Yelled the angered blond as he saw the people cringed and shocked at why he would be angry. "I have it on good information that you people have done everything you can to make MY SON"S life as miserable as you possibly can!"

Hearing this caused the people to become even more shocked as their beloved hokage called Naruto his son. Most people had said that the demon just took the shape of Yondaime to mock them as they found it to be more fuel for their hate. While Naruto for his part had his eyes closed as he chose to no listen to his estrange father become angry. Minato had continued to yell at the people for doing everything they could think of to break his only son and from the looks of it, had succeded in that matter. People then begain to feel even more regert for playing a part in Naruto's bad life as they could only feel shame. However everyone was then shocked that the boy in question had made his way to the waiting area for the contestants of the finals. The Namikaze family were also shocked as their own family member showed no signs of even carring what was taking place.

Naruto had taken a seat as he watched the matches go on with no real interest on his part as he watched Kankuro being defeated by Shino. While he was a bit surprised at the outcome with the Aburame's skills in strategy, he could not help. But point out the weakness in Shino's ability to fight opponents that will have learned of his clans skills with bugs. As it was very foolish to fight with clan techniques only because of over specialization would be anyone's weakness against a versitile opponent. Shino for his part thought that Naruto did not understand the ways of a ninja. If only he had not found out that he was poisioned by Suna's puppet player in the match. He then continued to watch Shikamaru's match as he had suspected that the lazy genin was in fact a master of strategy and thought that if he had not applied himself more then he anyone he would lead will pay the price. It is a harsh lesson that the lazy genius would have to learn eventually in his life.

Then it had came time for his match against the Hyuuga prodigy of the clan that had built up in arrogance along with the Uchiha clan. Neji had walked down to the arena grounds that had some debris due to Kankuro's match against Shino. However Naruto had appeared on the grounds before he even took his first step down the stairs. People were shocked to see that the son of Yondaime had moved so fast that no one could even register it. Neji was shocked as well as he saw that this years dead last moved faster than any shunshin he had ever seen. The moment he stood in front of the masked blond, was the moment that Kakashi had made his appearance with Sasuke who is wearing a new outfit.

"Yo, are we late?" Kakashi asked as he looked toward the proctor who had a senbon in his mouth.

Yes, in fact that you are late Kakashi. If the Hokage did not push Sasuke's match to being last one due to your lateness." said the Proctor who is clearly annoyed with the Copy-nin, while the said jounin laughed sheepishly. "By the way, look in the Hokages Box." Said the proctor as Kakashi did what was asked of him then gasped.

"S-Sensei?" Kakashi said as he then started to shake.

"Would you mind leaving?" said Naruto in a voice that was both annoyed and cold toward the jounin as he got the others attention.

Kakashi then looked toward the newly masked blond who did not even look at him, but kept his gaze on Neji. "Naruto, I see you have taken a new wardrobe now and you look ready to face Neji."

"I had kindly asked you to leave, Hatake-san." Naruto said more empty without looking away from Neji who just smirked at him.

Kakashi wanted to aske his student about his attitude toward himself, only for the proctor to tell them to leave. The silver haired jounin then went up to where Minato was sitting as he then noticed the only two loyal Sannin with them. While Naruto had his eyes on the Hyuuga before him, he could not help to smile calmly at the prodigy. Once the proctor had started the match Neji had closed his eyes believing that his match was distined to be his and decided to voice his opinion.

"Fate has decreed that you shall lose this match Uzumaki Naruto." Neji said as he was still smirking as he activated his Byakugan in hopes to intimidate the blond or make him lose his focus. Only to see that his words or his bloodline had no effect on this person before him. "You must accept that fate had made you into a loser just like Hinata-sama is."

Naruto then gave a calm smile at the Hyuuga that did not look very pleasing to anyone. "I do not need to heed the words of an insect that has conpensated his weakness for a belief that life in controlled by fate. Who does not dare to rise higher to those who had set his life as a servant." said Naruto has he saw Neji became angered by his words as he saw the blond vanish again, only to reappear as he was standing on the wall. "Tell me Hyuuga... have you improved your Kaiten?" Said the blond as he heard a few people mumur at his words. "I know that all Hyuuga have this skill for what they believed to be a prefect defense against their enemies as well as thinking it to be an offense. So I would like to show that your pathetic excuse of prefection in battles have a flaw."

Naruto then brought a sword out that was covered from his coat to show it was a normal katan with a strange looking hand guard with dark blue wrapping on the handle. He then placed his hands in one hand seal and called out the one jutsu in his arsenal since the Mizuki incident. _**"Taijuu Kage Bushin no jutsu!" **_Naruto called out as over twenty clones charged at Neji with their sword drawn out. Like he had predicted Neji began to spin his whole body as he deflected the clones. He watched as Neji took pride in defending himself against would be attackers only to see the blond still smilling. "Now as I have known before with your clan is that you need to be in close range to use your juken to close my chakra paths, correct." Said the blond causing Neji to become more shocked than he already was. "I will award your effort in trying to make me submit to your lowly game of mental break down, Hyuuga. But so far I am not impressed by your clan or any for that matter of fact as they all over speicalize everything and never dare to think outside their world of fantasy. To prove this one fact I will show you my true power that I have kept secret from everyone around me. Since I have only had to use my power only once in combat in my first A-rank mission to wave, in fact I used it without being noticed."

**xx**

**__****In the Kage Box**

******xxx**

Kakashi had been cewed out by his sensei for not teaching his son for the finals, only to be forgiven a while later. As the jounin had explained why he had to train Sasuke for the finals against Sabaku no Gaara. Minato could not really be angry with his student as he too saw that the red haired boy seemed to be a bit unstable. But none the less he was still a bit angry with him for doing what he would advise against in favortism. But then again he, himself was no different as he had adopted Kakashi into his family as his own son. Kushina had kept her eyes on her son as he had drew his sword out from under his coat as well as she took noticed on his words about clans.

**xx**

**__****Back in the arena**

******xx**

_**"Bloom with your frozen petals...Shiroi Fuyo Mira." **_Naruto said calmly as his katana began to glow a pure snow white that blinded a lot of people for a short time. Once the light had died down, everyone was stunned to see that the blond was now carrying an entirely differnent sword that had a pure white blade. The othe feature that everyone saw was that small shards of dark blue iceciles were spinning around the snow white blade. Naruto then held the blade above his body as he was still standing on the wall. _**"Blossom with your raidiance...Tsumetai Eisei Teizen." **_Naruto said as a few of the shard that are circling the sword had shot out to the arena floor in around Neji who was confused. However Naruto was not done as he pointed a finger at the Hyuuga. _**"Bakudou #61 Rikujokurou." **_said the blond as he a yellow light flashed a few times at the tip of his index finger that is pointing at Neji. While the confused Hyuuga was too busy at the now slowly freezing ground was turning to dark blue ice. He was about to jump to the wall to save himself from who knows what would happen if he stayed. Only to see a flash of yellow from the corner of his eye as he was going to turn to the blond. This time however felt the top of his body become limp to even face his opponent. He saw the proctor jump on to the wall as the ice turning ground coming up upon himself had started to freeze his legs in the same dark blue ice. But it did not stop at his legs as it slowly started to creep up unto his chest and looked about to completely take his whole body. Only to stop at his chest, then Naruto had appeared before him with the still calm smile on his face. "I shall not be deterred by the words of a weak child who is consumed by his own illousion of life being controlled by destiny are the empty words of a failure. But you have proved to be slightly entertaining to me, so I shall give you a reward." Nsaruto said as he pressed his left index finger on Neji's right shoulder to touch him. _**"Hadou #4 Byakurai." **_Said the blond as thin white beam had shot through Neji's right shoulder that had lighting surge around the beam and blasted through a the wall behind the Hyuuga. After a while the beam had started to vanished from everyones sight leaving all the people shocked. Naruto's sword had then reverted back to a normal looking katana as he sheathed his sword. "Call the match and get some medics for him, if you wish to save this insects life."

The proctor had called the match as Naruto had appeared in the waiting area with the rest of the finalists. Naruto then stood near the rail of the waiting area as he waited for the final match to take place between Gaara and Sasuke. He then closed his eyes for a brief moment so that he relax a moment, only to feel the presence of seven people who were behind him. "...(sighs)... Is there something I can help you with Yondaime-sama? Because staring at someone from behind is a very poor show of manners." Naruto said as he kept his back turned to the seven people.

Minato could not believe that he was standing a few feet away from his only son who has his back to him. There was so much that he had wanted to say the child that he had made the mistake of leaving behind, he then laughed sheepishly. "I'm sorry for being rude Naruto. It's just that it has been so long since I have seen you in a long time and I had been very worried about you."

"Well as you can personally see that is I am just fine." Naruto said as he did not even look at them as he continued to watch the match. "And I have become stronger without the need of a family or a sensei in the village as they had refused to teach me anything in the first place." Minato could not really argue the claim of his son as he had personally read reports that were in Sandaime's files of the said boy who did not even look at him. He read about how he was thrown out of the orphanege at the age of 4 to live on the street with homeless people. All the way to finding what he could in trash can that are in the back of anywhere to find food. This had went on until he had barely turned 6 years old as the elderly kage moved him into an apartment. The reports had said that Naruto had grown into a mischief making ninja who smiled at the smallest things in life. This had not changed once even after the incident with Mizuki telling him that he is the container of the Kyuubi no yoko in his body. However the boy that stood a few feet away from him looked to be the exact oppisite of the reports. But Minato being the man he is wanted to get to know his son no matter how much impossible it looked, because he is a man that never gave up.

"I can see that you really have become strong all on your own Naruto." Kushina said as she smiled at the smaller blond. "You might make chuunin once finals are over."

"As this village is run with cowards who fear what they do not understand and hide their weakness behind their hatred. I highly doubt that I will make such a rank." Naruto said gently toward his family, but the gentle voice was cold. "However such things as ninjas and ranks mean nothing to me as it is only a hinderance in life. So once the finals are over, I will quit being a ninja."

This had made the Namikaze family look at the Naruto with looks of shock on their faces along with utter confusion. "I know more than anyone has ever let on Hatake." To this Naruto had finally turned around to face the entire Namikaze family. "I know that you have taught the Uchiha your signature jutsu, the Chidori. As well that you had copied Rock Lee's movements with your sharingan and then passed it along to that same Uchiha. Truly such a methods of attaining strength are those of a lowly coward just like those of his now ruined clan."

Kakashi was about to make a move toward the young Namikaze for speaking his opinion only to be grabbed by Minato. "How do you know all of this?"

"I have no disire to explain myself to the likes of you Hatake." Replied Naruto as he looked toward the rest of his family. "The entire Namikaze family has gathered for this little even. I have known for sometime that you Namikaze-san had adopted Kakashi into your family out of pitty on learning the circumstanes of his father." Said Naruto as he saw his father looked at with a surprised look on his face. "I am also well aware that Jiraiya is in fact the man who named me...so to speak as I was named after his character in his first book. Then there is you Senju Tsunade decendant of Shodaime who is also the husband of Uzumaki Mito who sealed the Kyuubi within herself. Could you imagine my surprise that not only I but the woman who had given birth to me was also the previous jinchuuriki of Kyuubi no Yoko."

This time it was his mothers turn to be shocked at the words of her only (blood related) son had found out she was the pervious jinchuuriki. "How did you find out?"

"I would like for you to answer me something Namikaze-san" Naruto said in his calm voice as he looked at his mother who stared back at him.

"What is it Sochi?"

"How a person with the same jinchuuriki status was able to live happily? What made you into the woman that could still smile at the world dispite the burden she carried?"

Kushina then closed her eyes as she had met the pervious Kyuubi jinchuuriki before the sealing took place for herself. She then opened her eyes as she had a look of determination in her eyes. "The best way to be a prefect host is to be filled with love (I forgot what the saying was)."

"I see... so that is how you were able to live a very much normal life." Naruto said as he looked toward his mother. "So what happens when a jinchuuriki was never able to be filled with love and was barely anything to live with. I can see it all now really as where your daughter Kimiko has been living a life with a loving family to be with her. While her twin brother had nothing to of the sorts as he lived on with nothing but being surrounded by lies."

Jiraiya was about to say something to the godson he never visited throughout his entire life as he spent time with his favorite students family. Only to be stopped by Minato hold his hand up with his eyes showing so much pain for his descesion on leaving his son. Naruto then took his face mask off so they could see the whisker marks on his cheek.

Gaara also being a jinchuuriki himself had enhanced hearing due to the ichibi being sealed inside himself had stopped fighting with Sasuke. He then turned around to see from the side of the blond genin had the same eyes of pain and hate inside, that are very much like his own. The red haired suna genin then called his sand back into his gourd as this had seemed to confused Sasuke a lot. Gaara then turned around to the Uchiha with his glass like gaze.

"You won this match, Uchiha Sasuke...I forefit." Said the red head as he started to leave through the arena entrance. With that said Sasuke had looked up into the waiting area and saw the Naruto with eyes that looked devoid of life. However the said blond had vanished then reappeared from behind the Uchiha as he felt his breath on his ear. "Always the favorite of sensei... Sasuke." Said Naruto as it caused the Uchiha to jump forward.

"Damn dobe, don't do that!" Sasuke said as he saw his teammate just blankly stare at him with his sword drawn out as it was in that strange form again.

Just as then between the two boys a hand had quickly become covered with that same dark blue ice that had appeared earlier in Naruto's match. Sasuke being a bit confused as he saw the entire arena had become and ice prision that kept everyone in place. Just then a black swamp like circle had formed between the two boys. As a pale hand had emerged from the black substance along with another hand and had begun to rise up from the ground. Long black hair was had been seen as a head rose from the darkness with a pale skinned man with green snake slitted eyes to reveal Orochimaru. By this time everyone had begun to panic upon seeing the snake Sannin make his appearance in the arena. Sasuke had begun to tremble before the Sannin as Naruto who still had his blade out had then calmly smiled at the man.

"I trust that you have taking in the sights of this village?" Naruto asked as he then turned his gaze on to the frighten Uchiha.

"Kukukuku... why of course." Orochimaru replied as he looked toward the blond who did not even look the slightest worried about the missing Konoha nin. "Of course I wanted to visit my old training grounds for a bit of reminiscing of my old teammates." Said the Sannin as he looked up to see the scowl on the faces of his former teammates.

In a split second the three ninja had found themselves to be surrounded by 14 anbu who had their weapons drawn out. This had caused Sauske to look all around himself to prepare for the worse in case that he and his blond teammate were to help on in the battle. However just as the anbu were about to make a move on to the missin-nin only for blood flying in the air to stain the grounds. Naruto looked at the people who begun to fall down to the grown dead before them.

Danzo who had been silently cursing at Orochimaru for not doing as he was told as he had been in on the invasion plot. Only for the destruction of the village so that it would allow himself to seize power to become Hokage. However the Warhawk was now seething at his plans were falling down before himself. Having enough of this he motioned for his ROOT anbu to move in to kill the man and Naruto while he was at it. However his personal anbu had met the same end like the ones that were under Sandaime's command as more blood was spilled. Only this time two people had made their appearance in the stadium grounds who stood by Orochimaru's side. One was wearing a black high collar cloak that had white out-lined red clouds on it. The second person looked to be around Naruto's age as he was wearing an anbu mask as he is covered with a black cloak. Danzo had recognized the mask as it belong to one of his subordidantes in his ROOT division.

"UCHIHA ITACHI!" Sasuke yelled as he charged his chidori up once again as his anger had fueled his power once more again. "TODAY I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Once his the jutsu was fully chraged Sasuke ran toward his older brother while the ground was being torn by his raiton jutsu as people were in awe. He then thrusted in attack into his brothers chest where his heart is located as he felt the man blood run over his hands. Only to see that Itachi had a small smile on his face as he was trying to figure out what this meant. Until he felt the coldness around his legs for some unknown reason. Sasuke then looked down to see his legs were covered in that dark blue ice that was used to entrap Neji in his teammates match. He then looked to see Naruto looking at him with eyes that looked far more cold than his older brothers.

"Are you prepreations ready?" Naruto asked as he looked over to Orochimaru who had a smile on his face as he nodded his head. "You may proceed." Said the blond who then finally sheethed his sword on the side of his left waist. Upon doing this one action the entrie stadium had were now in shock to see that Kushina along with her daughter were on the arena grounds in front of Orochimaru. But the six people were impirsoned by the same dark blue ice all around themselves as Orochimaru held Kushina by her neck. While Itachi along with the young anbu were holding Kimiko down in their grip. Naruto himself had begun to walk over to his mother with his hand stretched out over where her heart is located. His hand started to turn into wood as he placed his hand on her right breast and once his hand had made contact with her. A bright light had nearly blinded everyone all around in the stadium with the exception of four people who did not seem to care. Naruto had begun to withdraw his had as a stream of rainbowed color chakra began to withdraw from Kushina into Naruto's hand. This process had kept on going for a few more minutes until the last of the chakra had finally been drained from his mothers body. While this happened everyone could only look on helpless at what was happening to a kunoichi who had been a role model for younger generations. Orochimaru had finally the woman go from his grasp as he watched Naruto walk toward his sister to repeat the process. Once Naruto had finished with his sister the two people who held Kimiko in place dropped her to the ground looking severly weakened like the older woman. Naruto seeing the had smiled calmly to look at his once faimly.

"I am very surprised to see that you two are alive." Naruto said as his smile did not falter even after his ice prision had dropped to the ground. "I will admit that even I did not know what would happen after I had taken your special chakra from your body and I am very mildly impressed that you have survived this little experiment of mine. Since you two are the first to live through this extraction process like a few other people who too shared this chakra of yours."

Hearing this caused Kushina's eyes to widen as she came to realization that she was not the only one who lived after her country was destroyed. However she then became sad as she heard that from her sons words that others did not live through his process. She had started to cry out toward her clan that had met their ends at the hands of one of their own. "Ah, it seems that we did not have to use brutal tactic to accquire this little iteam as it was something that I needed down the road." Said Naruto has he held out Shodaime's stone pendant.

"It seems that it was a wise choice to follow through with your plan, Naruto-kun." Itachi said as he two was looking at the blond with calm eyes. "I did not think that Tsunade-san would ever pass her grandfather pendant to anyone."

"Not after the incident with her brother being killed and then her lover." Commented Orochimaru as smiled.

"DON'T YOU DARE SPEAK THEIR NAMES YOU BASTARD!" Yelled Tsunade as she looked at the snake Sannin.

"It seems like the old witch does not like you talking much less living Orochimaru-san." The young anbu said as he looked toward the snake master.

"The story of my life." Replied Orochimaru as he looked to Naruto.

"Which will come to an end today." Jiraiya stated as he was getting himself ready for any kind of a fight.

Naruto the grinned a little as this had got the attention of the ninjas around them. Sandaime did not know what to think at the young blonds thought, so he asked. "What is that you are finding humorus Naruto?"

"Oh nothing really." Naruto replied as he his grin did not falter once. Until four beams of light had came down from the sky and surround the four people in a small barrier as he started to lift them into the air. Everyone had looked into the sky to see where the beams of light had came from. Only to see a black rip in the sky as it was taking them in while the four looked down onto the people. "To think a man of your calibur was not able to see past illuosion I have created Minato-san."

Minato hearing this had helped his wife to her feet as they both looked up at the retreating form of their son. "Just what is it that you want Naruto?"

"If I had any desire to tell you of my plans." Naruto replied as he looked toward his father. "Even if you had somehow to figure out what I was up to. I seriously doubt you would even have the strength to stop me or much less to even prevent anything to slow my plans down." Finished the young Namikaze as he smiled gently again. "Sayonara everyone." With that said everyone had saw the four people had left into the darkness in the sky as it shut itself closed. Leaving behind the people of Konohagakure no sato very shocked and frightened.

**xx**

**xx**

**xx**

**__****TBC**

**_

* * *

_**

I hope you have enjoyed this first chapter of The White Lotus Rebellion and hope I have improved my spelling and please if my grammar is bad. I ask that please stop saying so because I am not prefect so no complaints or rant or flames for that matter. As for the Jutsus and Kidou skills along with Zanpakuto skills were mentioned like before.

Shiroi Fuyo Mira - White Lotus Mirror


	2. Chapter 2

************************************

Hello everyone, this was just an idea I had for a while. So I am not sure if I should continue this story, anyways.

****

I do not own Naruto or Bleach

xx

xxx

xxxxx

* * *

Chapter 2: Secrets and Slaughters

xx

xxx

Sasuke was laying on his bed as he had been staring into space as the events of last two days ago had been replaying in his mind. All this time Naruto was in fact stronger than he was and had been faking his foolishness. Though he had been suspecting this for some time since the mission they had together back in Wave. There were a number of times when he had seen the blond with eyes that looked more defined than he ever seen before in his life. Not even Itachi had those types of eyes for as long as he had known his brother. Sasuke then got up from his bed as he walked over to the photo of Team Seven they had taken together. He then traced the area of where his blond friend stood on Sakura's left side as he was glaring. Sasuke then had put the picture of Team Seven on the table, then placed his hands in a single hand seal.

_"Kai!" _

Once he had done this single deactivation jutsu, his body had started to glow. His hair had started to grow out in the back as it extended to his lower back. His chest had grown out a little bit outwards while his body was becoming slender. Sasuke then walked over to the mirror in his room as he stood in front of the glass.

"Today I am no longer Uchiha Sasuke." The girl said as she looked to with more determined eyes. "I am now taking back my true name...Uchiha Satsuki." She then let out a smile. "I hope you don't mind in training another girl Kakashi?" Satsuki said as she knew the jounin was outside her window.

Ever since the events of the Chuunin exams which people had now dubbed as The Bloody Ice Incident. Due to Naruto's ablilty of freezing over the grounds that are still forzen to this day and no matter how powerful the Katon jutsu they use. The ice would not melt quickly as they had thought it would have. However the was in fact melting thought it was doing so at a very slow rate. Since that day most of the villagers along with some of the shinobi of the leaf had found themselves in shame. For either having a part in the things they had done to the son of Yondaime or just plain did nothing of the sorts to help the small blond. However the people had become more frightened than anything else because they had seen the power that Naruto was capable of and the thoughts of him coming back for revenge had been engraved in their minds.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Unknown Area_**

**xxx**

**xx**

A single figure could be sitting on a marble throne like chair in front of a few people who had arrived in the building two days ago. This figure had blond hair that was no longer spiky as it used to be in his former village. he wore a black face mask that hid most of his facial looks with the exception of his eyes. That were in fact a brillant bright blue that looked very much devoid of human life in them. He then looked down to see people who stood in front of him. The two he knew to be none other than Orochimaru of the Sannin and Uchiha Itach of the former Uchiha clan. While another was a boy looking to be the same age as Naruto who is wearing a blank anbu mask on his face. The other had greyish hair that is comb back as he had a red three bladed sycthe on his back. Naruto then looked the two new people that had joined him in his plans for a future that will be reated in his own vision as he let out a kind smile.

"I am very pleased that you have decided to join us Hidan." Said Naruto as he looked at the man who grinned at him.

"Heh, Itachi had told me that you had a means to make me more stronger than I am now and with the promise of letting me fight battles where I do not have to hold back like those Akatsuki bitches." Said Hidan as he had been annoyed that the organization pretty much told him that he could not fight to his hearts content.

Naruto's kind smile had not faltered on his face. "Indeed, I can provide you with what you want, Hidan. I will allow you to fight however you wish too and make you stronger than ever. All that I ask for is that you must follow my orders and you give me all the information you have on your former allies in Akatsuki."

"Tch, that's it?" Hidan asked as he saw the blonde nod his head and the made the Jashin follower laugh insanely. While Naruto looked to the young anbu who still had his mask on.

"Please remove you mask, anbu-san." Naruto said as he watched the boy do what he asked. "I am also happy that you have accepted my offer that Orochimaru had extended to you on my behalf."

The anbu looked at the blond with a blank facial expression as he had very pale skin and short black hair. "Orochimaru-san had told me that he could remove my seal that was applied by Danzo-sama."

"Your are correct." Said Naruto as he looked at the boy. "I will also extend the same offer to you just as Hidan was with the same conditions. Orochimaru had also informed me that Danzo had never given you a name."

"Hai." The anbu replied. "When can I have the seal removed from my body and if it is possible. could I join you in your battle?"

"I foresee no reason for you not join me." Said Naruto who was left with a thank you from the anbu.

"Oi oi oi oi, when can we go making me stronger?" Hidan said as he was eager to be done with new strength as he saw Naruto smile at him.

"Very well Hidan." Said the blond as he got up from his marble throne. "Orochimaru would you be kind enough to take our young friend to your lab to remove his seal?"

Orochimaru had licked his lips in wanting to see the workings of the seal that Danzo applies on his subordidnates. "Yes, Naruto-sama, now follow me young anbu." Orochimaru said as the anbu had gone with him out of Naruto's throne room.

"Itachi, Hidan follow me." Naruto said as he began to walk to the back. "We will do the proceedure for you at once and you welcome into Kyuutengakure no sato."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Timeskip: 2 weeks later_**

**xxx**

**xx**

A large portal had opened up at the border of Hi no Kuni to reveal Itachi and Naruto himself in the clothes he wore in the chuunin exams. While Itachi was wearing a anbu style pants with matching sandals. While he had a sleeveless high collar shirt with some long black gloves that went up past his elbows. The Uchiha also had a katana strapped on his left hip.

Itachi stood by Naruto's side with a dull bored expression on his face. "The people of that will be heading to Konoha for aid to help protect their flim shooting shall be arriving soon."

Naruto had walked over to the a rock as he had sat himself down in a meditative fashon. "I see... This would be a great oppurtunity to show our strength of the our new village as well as gather strength. Itachi if our talks prove to bare fruit then I will want you and Sai to be the in charge of this mission."

"Hai." Itachi replied.

"But I also want you to find people with potential to join our village along the way and send them to me through a Garganta." Said Naruto.

"Naruto-sama may I ask a question?" Itachi said as he was curious.

"What is it that is on your mind?"

"Why would these people accept our help then have Konoha's as they had intended."

Naruto had smiled at his second in command. "Because we shall give them a test of out strength and unlike Konoha. We shall take the mission without any means of a reward like most villages who believe that money is the source of power."

"I see... Am I correct to assume that you wish for me to display a small fraction of my power?"

"Yes you are correct, Itachi." Naruto answered honestly. "I hear that Kakashi had gotten a replacement from the Fire Temple to join his team a week ago."

"Yes, I too had had heard this rumor as well." Itachi said as he watched for the people who were to arrive at anytime.

"I am going to have Hidan make a visit to the Fire Temple to retreive a scroll that may hold valuable information locked away deep in the Temple itself." Said Naruto as this had caught Itachi by surprise for a moment. "They are finally coming into view now, let us give them a warm welcome Itachi."

The envoy had made its way through a very long journey from their latest area of their shooting with the actress Yukie. Everything seemed to be going smoothly as they had not encountered any hostile people along the way. However they had came to a stop when two people looked to be standing in their path to reach Konoha. One being a young blond haired boy with a black mask with a black trench coat over a white button shirt with matching gloves, pants and shoes. While the other had black long haire tied down in a pony-tail who is standing next to the blond. Immediantly everyone begun to think that it was some bandits that looked to steal everything they had as their guards have prepared for a fight. However the blond then held both hands up to show that they were not their for any sort of hostile actions.

"Greeting, I am Uzumaki Naruto and I have come to have a discussion with the actress Yukie." Said Naruto as he spoke in a kind tone of voice.

Just then a woman with black and blue eyes that looked to be a bit older than Itachi himself had came out of a carrige with a frown on her face. "I am Fujikaze Yukie, now tell me why you are blocking our path to Konohagakure no Sato?" She asked/demanded

"I hope you do accpe my sincerest apologies Fujikaze-san." Said Naruto as he appraoched her. "But I would like to make a better business agreement than one your producers could make with Konoha."

Just before Yukie could say anything to the two ninjas, her director had came out to from the back. "Hmm... I want to know how much you will be asking for if we were to hire you for your services?"

Naruto had smiled kindly at the two again. "You can rest assured that in my words that we are not going to do this mission money or any kind of reward."

"Well your offer is very tempting, Naruto-san." Said the director as he then gave a serious look on his face. "But as tempting as it is. Would it be any trouble to ask a demonstration of how strong you are?"

"Not at all... Itachi, could you show them your cero?" Naruto asked.

"As you wish Naruto-sama." Replied Itachi as he held his hand out and pointed his right index finger as what to be a blue-green like light began to charge at the point of his finger. Then afer a few seconds of the light gathering to the point of his index figer. A large beam of light had shot out from the said finger in a massive blast toward the mountain that was in southern direction of themselves. Once the beam had finally reached the moutain a burst of blinding light had eurrpted from the attack. Naruto along with Itachi had ckosed their eyes so that the light did not irratate their eyes. Once the blast had finally died down the Yukie's entire caravan which included herself, mouths had dropped from the display of power. They had saw the lack of a mountain in the southern area where the attack was shot off from the black haired teen who still had a bored look on his face.

Naruto on the other hand still had that kind smile on his face that could been seen through his facial mask. "I trust that we have proven that be of use with the level of strength that Itachi has proven." He said as the entire crew gave looks of complete safety that the two ninjas could give.

The director had came up to the two former ninjas with a big smile on his face as he shook Naruto's hand. "Yes! you guys are definately hired for the job and did you really mean that you would do this free of charge." He asked to make sure as the blond had nod his head one more time. "Thank you! With Itachi here and you not charging any money then what we were going to off Konoha for their ninjas. I think our budget as just greatly expanded ten fold. Again, thank you for helping us."

Naruto had chuckled a little bit at the director who then went looked toward Itachi. "Itachi I will leave the group in your care and I will send Sai to aid you in this mission." Said Naruto.

Hai, Naruto-sama." Was Itachi's only reply as he watched his master leave into the forest for him to go through a Garganta back to their homeland.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Back in Konoha (At the same time of Itach's Cero)_**

**xxx**

**xx**

Minato was sitting at his desk as his killing intent was just flooding the entire room of the ninjas and kunoichis who had played a part in his sons abuse. The man had taken out a tri-prong kunai ready to kill anyone who would be brave enough to call Naruto "Demon" in his presence. However it looked liked no one would dare try the chance in front of the Yellow Flash. Minato had begun to read out his sons medical record for the ninjas to hear. Once he had finished reading the files he found himself clutching the kunai in his hand in wanting to kill them. However a poweful shock wave had started to shake the entire village to the point where some buildings looked to be in shambles of the said blow.

Once the shockwave had finally stopped shaking the entire village. Minato had a feeling that what had created this power tremor was by natural causes. "Anbu!" he called out and four anbu had appeared before hin kneeling. "I need you to search the entire Land of Fire to find anything that caused of what shook the village and be quick!"

After the anbu had left Minato looked at the people who were still in the room with a shocked looks on their faces. "You people will assit the anbu in this mission and do not come back until you have found something for this occurance."

The ninjas had left in a panic to join the search team then wait for the Yondaime to change his mind. As the said man sat back down in his chair trying to shake this feeling that had come over him and it did not help matters that today the princess of Yuki no kuni was to arrive in the village.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Else where (On a island North-East of Oni no Kuni)_**

**xxx**

**xx**

Naruto had arrived back on his island that was nearest to Oni no Kuni that where one of Orochimaru's safe house was very secretly hidden. The blond had walked into his meeting room where only he would have to call a meeting. However he would do no such thing as Itachi was now on a mission to Yuki no Kuni at the moment to talk of war or anything of that kind. However he then looked at the displaying Garganta that showed two girls who had his interest. One being a girl who had a part of her face and her neck wrapped in bandages who was at the time being violated by an older man. It was not that the girl in being easliy completely submissive that had his interest. No, it was the fact that thanks to Orochimaru who had long abandoned his lab in Sea Country. But still had monitoring seals in the entire lab that showed him what made the blond want from the girl. As he watched another video feed from the Garganta that showed the girl could tranform her entire body to take advantage of water. This was what Naruto found unquie in the standards of water, but also in wonder what would happen if he incresed her abilities using his newly iteam he created. From the special chakra of the Uzumaki clan that he now named the Hougyoku.

Naruto then turned to the next Garganta monitor that showed a girl who was training to her bodies extent. This girl looked like she was ready to lose conciousness due to over exerting her body as she had fallen to her knees with a look of self loathing. Naruto had in fact met this girl on a few occasions as she really had no ill feelings toward him what so ever. Nor did she help him when he was playing his roll of being a complete imbicle. However she did she a great amount potential as he then watched the girl struggle with her own training.

"AaaaA... You look to be in serious thought, Naruto-san." Said a voice who had a hint of joy in it's tone. Though it seemed to be also a tone of curiosity as well. "Why is it that these two girls have caught your eyes?"

Naruto had chuckled at what was said to him from the voice. "That is hardly the case, Sai. But it is also half of the truth." Said Naruto as he turned around in his seat to face people who were now in the room . "I have two missions one for Sai to help Itachi guard the Princess of Yuki no kuni. While I need Hidan along with Orochimaru to head to the Fire Temple to retrieve a certain scroll hidden in the temple itself."

"Ehh, What could possibly be of worth at some fuckin dusty temple?" Hidan asked as Naruto's smile had gotten a bit wide then replied with. "The true Forbidden Scroll of Sealing that Konoha is so proud of."

This had made Orochimaru's eyes go a bit wide in shock to this revelation from his master as be came very interested on how the blond knew this. "How are you certin of this Naruto-sama?"

Naruto had leaned back in his chair while the ones who served him were waiting for an ecplination. "While I had been in my slumber and my alternate self was with the Sandaime in his office. I had to help him with some of his paper work which I had found amusing to watch him suffer at the tedious work load. But I am getting off track with the story. Anyways it was on one the days that while helping Sandaime, he was called in for a council meeting of some unimportance. The elderly man had asked me to places some of the papaers in one of the shelves on in his office. In which I did, however while finishing up my work a scroll had dropped from behind one of his family pictures. The scroll had opened up and while my foolish self tried to read the entire scroll. He found the task to be more than difficult for his understanding. I however was able to read the scroll with ease through my alternate selfs memories." Naruto finished as he told his story and scoffed. To think a ninjas who is a kage level would hide something of great importance in such a simple place. But then again, sometimes the most difficult things to find can be right in plain view without anyone knowing the wiser."

"Surely going after the scroll is of most importance, Naruto-sama." Orochimaru started as he felt there was another reason behind the blonds plan. "Do forgive my questioning of your decision. But I feel that there is another purpose in going to the Fire Temple."

Naruto had shrugged a bit as his smile dd not falter. "Truly Orochimaru, you are very preceptive and yes there is also another reason in going there." Said Naruto has he pulled a bingo book out from his coat to show a bald man in the picture with a very high bounty. "We will need the money from this persons bounty to help further my plans."

"Tch, its like I am working with Kakuzu again back in Akatsuki." Hidan scoffed at his mission.

Naruto chuckled at the scythe wielding man then said. "Hidan, I just want this man's body to be recognizable for the exhcange. However we do not need the anyone else from the temple to report our actions to Konoha."

Hidan then grinned at understanding his new master as he knew what the blond meant. "So your sayin I can go all out on the pussies, huh."

"Do as you wish." Naruto replied to the former Akatsuki member. "We just need the body of Chiriku and the Forbidden Scroll of Sealing."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_5 days later (Docks with Itachi)_**

**xxx**

**xx**

Itachi was now standing outside Kyuoki room where she was sleeping due to over exertion during filmming. The Uchiha had his eyes closed as he was standing guard for the woman. This not really much of a problem because he had mission when he was with Konoha that required less sleep or any type of rest. His eyes had slightly went wide for a few seconds at feeling the presence of Sai had made himself known to him.

Just then the said boy came up the hotel stairs with as he was smilling that just seemed to make those around himself nervous. However Itachi was not one of the people to crack under being around a person like Sai as he looked over what the boy was wearing.

_(A/n: Honestly just picture what Gin wears in Hecou Mundo in Bleach only it being black with white undershirt)_

He then looked to see the boy carrying a wakizashi on his left. "Naruto-sama has sent me as you partner in this mission."

Itachi had nod his head in agreement in having the former Root anbu as his partner for the mission. "I need you to stand guard of this room so I may have some proper rest."

"Hai, hai." Replied Sai as Itachi was about to pass him, but had stopped for a moment as the Said leaned in. "By the way we might be having a new member in our ranks."

"Yes, I have known that for a while now." Said the Sharingan user. "Has he already sent Hidan and Orochimaru to the Temple?"

"Yeah, it seems that our master seems to be a bit in a hurry to get things up and running." Sai said as he walked to the door and created a few Ink clones. "I sure hope this mission will be fun."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_With Hidan and Orochimaru (Fire Temple)_**

**xxx**

**xx**

"Why the hell do we even have to walk there." Hidan complained as he was getting bored pretty fast while Orochimaru had a map as he was making sure they were on the right path.

"Its because Konoha might be on the watch for an Garganta we may open and may have alretted the Fire Temple to be on the watch as well." Replied the Sannin. "Besides we are not very far now as he just have these step to go."

Che, finally." Hidan said as he walked in front of the snake excitedly in wanting to try his new strength. Only for the Jasshin follower to stop in his tracks to see some stairs that went pretty high above. "YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING ME!"

"Kukukuku... All good things comes to those who wait Hidan." Orochimaru said as he took humor in his partners misfortune.

"FUCK YOU ASSHOLE!"

"No, thanks I already have a wife." Orochimaru said as the brought scythe wielding man to stop dead in his track and this made Orochimaru stop as well to look at the former Akatsuki nin who went wide eyed. "Whats wrong?"

"WHEN THE FUCK DID THAT HAPPEN!"

After a few hours of Hidan asking numerous questions about the Snake Sannin on how or who he was married too. The pair had arrived at the fronts gates of the Fire Temple that looked to be locked. Orochimaru had looked at the gate with a look that did not look impressed along with his partner. Who by now just smirk at the structure as he then taken his double endged white scythe that had blood red sharpen blades. However un like his old wapon this new version had four blades instead of three. That went in for different dirtections at the end of the weapon. His clothes had also changed as he wore a cloak much like his old Akatsuki cloak without the red cloud desgin. His pants were that of looking like a samurai's hakama. his cloak was a bit more opened above his waist as it gave him more ability to move around faster.

While his partner the former Konoha-nin had on a what looked to be of what a samurai would wear. As he had on a white long sleeve haori the he had on over his black clothes along with a katana with a white hande. That had a hand gaurd that had silver snakes coiling aromg themselves.

Hidan then walked up closer to the gate as he was just about 10 feet away from the structure. He then gave a waved his scythe in a V motion. As he then watched the gate crumble down before himself while looking pleased with himself.

The monks of the Fire Temple had been training in their taijutsu that is practiced daily in their home. However everyone had been feeling distrubing feeling in the gustung winds. Sine they heard the news of the Bloody Ice incident that had happened in the Chuunin exams. However those winds had been blowing more so since yesterday with the thoughts of doom had been taking a hold of them. Now that feeling became stronger when the gate that protected them had came down.

"So which one of you assholes is Chiriku?" Hidan said as he looked around the people of who seemed to become more afraid. While Orochimaru looked among the monks as well.

It looked their questions were answered as a monk had stepped forward from behind as the Fire emblem on a sash that is wrapped around his waist. "Why have you come here to the Fire Temple Orochimaru?" Chiriku asked in hopes to get informtation from the two. "Last I had heard is that you had vanished along with Uchiha Itachi and Uzumaki Naruto in the Bloody Ice incident at the Chuunin exams."

"Eeh. So the pussise of Konoha had named that shit." Hidan said as he was getting a bit more excited. "Oi, Orochimaru is this the guy we're after?"

Orochimaru nodded his head as he looked forward at the people in front of them. "That he is, so be sure not go over board. The others however are not needed so do what you want while I get the scroll."

Chiriku had paled at the words that the Sanke Sannin had just spoke about the sacred scroll of sealing being in their protection along with killing everyone in the temple. He then got himself into his taijutsu in hopes of stopping the two ninjas before himself to protect the scroll. However he saw that Orochimaru's body become thousands of white snakes and slithered forward past the monks and himself. While Hidan had changed forward with his scythe in hand to strike the monk down.

However as he was in mere inches from the monk. Hidan then had felt himself being struck by a strong impact of giant fist made of chakra coming from Chikriku. While being high up in the air above the monks of the Fire Temple. Hidan had thrown his scythe at Chiriku who was not prepared for the immortal to launch his weapon. Only for it to be a little too late because he had jumped to the right side to receive a wound on his left ankle from the scythe. The wound on his left ankle had damaged the monk enough to render the monk immobile. Hidan then had then righted himself in mid air as he fell down to the ground on his feet. The scythe wielder then looked at the down monk as he gave a look of that said he was already annoyed. He then looked toward the rest of the monks who flinched in complete fear at seeing their strongest monk having been defeated.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_In Konoha (With Kakahi)_**

**xxx**

**xx**

Hatake Kakashi was with his sensei and his family as he was in deep thought. On the events of the Bloody Ice incident that lead to his sensei's son to vanish along with two S-class criminals, including a Root anbu. However what had him in deep thought is what his former student's words before he left. On his words ofusing his true power along with using this power in the mission to Wave.

"Please Kakashi I need you to think real hard on your mission to Wave." Minato said as his voice was desprate for answers. "Did anything seem out of place with Naruto at all during that mission?"

"Sensei, I have been trying my best to think of any moment that Naruto may have seem different." Kakashi said as he looked more down in letting his adoptive father down. Just then Kakashi had finally remembered something from one time in that mission that Sasuke was with the girl Haku in a deep part of the forest. "I might have one lead."

"Really?" Minato said excitedly as he shot up from the Hokages chair. "What is it?"

"We are going to have to go see Sasuke who is at home." Kakashi said as he looked to see Minato nod his head.

After a while the two had arrived in front of Sasuke's house as they knocked on the door for a few minutes. However they were met with a girl that had raven black hairgoing down to her lower back. She the girl had all the looks of an Uchiha female or rather that looked like a smaller version of Uchiha Mikoto. The girl then blinked a few times as her guest looked dumb struck from seeing her.

"What do you want Kakashi?" She said as she was starting to get a little annoyed by the two who staring at her, even more so by the blond. "Look, if your here to stare then by all means go look at a wall!" She said as she was about to slam the door.

"Wait!" Minato said as he stopped the door from being slammed in his face. "I'm sorry if we're being a bit rude, young miss. It's just that we are looking for Uchiha Sasuke. Is he home?"

"...(sighs)... I am Sasuke." said the girl who then saw the two older men looked on with eyes the size of dinner plates.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Unknown area_**

**xxx**

**xx**

Pein had gathered a stood in his phantom like state as his eyes showed that he is ver displeased. At seeing two members of three members of the group had turned up missing. Those three were in fact are Hoshikage Kisame, Hidan and Uchiha Itachi. They were however now distrubbed by the fact that Orochimaru had in fact joined with the Kyuubi jinchuuriki of Konoha.

"This news is most troubling." Pein said as he was glarring at everyone in the room. "How was it that we were not able to obtain this information on the kyuubi jinchuuriki and him had joined forces. What is more annoying is that with him under the protection of Orochimaru. It may prove to become more difficult to capture him should that man train him." He then looked to Zetsu. "Have you found Itachi, Kisame and Hidan?"

"No we have not found anything of them." Said the white half. "But we have found a these." Said the black half as he showed them there hitai-ates. As Kisame's looked to have blood stains on the metal plate. "I think that Kisame is dead." "Along with Hidan and Itachi."

"I see...Zetsu look for the bodies and get rid of the evidence." Pein said as he felt the presence of Madara around them. "Everyone, I shall wait until we can find the status on three of our members. So I am afraid that we must go into hidding for the time being."

After everyone had left to do as their leader had ordered. Pein who was currently back in Amegakure no sato. Looked back to see the figure of Uchiha Madara whose face was currently hidding behind an orange mask that swirled to his right eye. "The situation has become problematic Madara."

"I am sure that the jinchuuriki will shows his face if we attack his home in 5 years." Said Madara as his eye glowed. "In the mean time we must wait. But I believe that if we target those that are like himself. Then the Kyuubi jinchuuriki will reveal himself to save those like himself."

**xx**

**xxx**

**With Naruto**

**xxx**

**xx**

Naruto had then looked over some of his plans as they were going make him do things that his other persona would be appauled at. However he was now free without the restrains of being what is expected. This one would involve deception of remaining in the shadows and waiting for a precise time to strike. In making assurance that he would preveil to become victorius in both diplomatic and with gaining the people's support on his side. He then looked at the another person through his visual Garganta as he looked on with calculating eyes. However he then looked over another monitor to see the chunks of flesh that is laying on the grounds of the Fire Temple and came to a new thought in his plans.

"Hyuuga Hanabi... you shall be a great use to me." Naruto said as he turned around in ready to make new plans as he stopped for a few seconds. "Prehaps when everyone had returned. We should have some tea together to disucss this new plan."

He then stopped as he saw a Garganta open up behind himself to reveal Orochimaru and Hidan who had a satisfied look on his face. "We have acccomplished our mission Naruto-sama." Orochimar said as he looked at the blond who nodded his head.

"Thank you both for your hard work Orochimaru, Hidan." Naruto said as he at the former Jashin follower gave a big yawn.

"Aw, those weak shits were the first to see my Ressurrecion." Hidan gave a smirk. "I think some of them even shit themselves."

Naruto gave his smile then look to the Snake Sannin. "Orochimaru, I want you to look over the jutsu's inside the scroll and Hidan I need you to rest for a while until Itachi along with Sai have returned. I need to have that jutsu destroyed before it can become a complete threat to my plans."

"It will be done at once, Naruto-sama." Orchimaru said as he looked at his lord.

Naruto then looked at the Snake Sannin for a moment and knew what he wanted to say. "Perpreations are going under way to bring your wife here." Naruto said as he saw the look on the mans face become reassured.

"Oi! Just where are Itachi and that smilling prick?" Hidan asked in his untamed manner of speaking.

"Do not worry yourself Hidan as their mission is in their capable hands now." Naruto said as he looked to the former Akatsuki member. "However I will need you for another mission as you immortality will be the greatest factor in this mission and because you are a new member that has joined my ranks. The village in question will not suspect you being involved with me. However I would like everyone to be present for this plan to hear their own opinions on this task. So I want you to be on stand by."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Yuki no Kuni (With Itachi, Sai and Kyouki in a prision)_**

**xxx**

**xx**

Itachi had been looking around the area of the fortress that held him captive with their mission charge who is across from himself. The sharingan weilder looked at the woman with an bored expression on his face. "By all means I should allow you to meet you end here in this place and like you said to those children who you coldly spoke to a few days ago. To let you become nothing more than forgotten as you will die here. While Kazahana will use a double of you to help spread his influence across Elemental Nations and at the same time bring the image of you down to a level where your very name will be cursed. For death shall follow with your name..."

"Stop!" Koyuki said silently as her guard kept on going.

"But the death that will follow with your name will not be just ordinary people either. Young, old and even children will be killed at Kazahana's name in your honor. While those who knew you will live with the fact that the real you was a woman who just gave up without fighting back, a coawrds path." Itachi said as he then saw a black rat coming toward himself.

"I SAID STOP IT!" Koyuki yelled as she banged her hands on the floor. "What do you want already. Since I am such a coward as you said."

"Have some courage in who you are." Itachi replied. "It maybe easy in giving up on everything as you continue to keep up the facade of your acting career to run away from life. But it take true courage to stand up to those that had hand in becoming who you truly are. Even those children that you had so coldly spoke to about being forgotten as they had were the ones who made you a movie star in the first place."

Koyuki looked at Itachi for a few minutes as he stood outside her cell. "You speak like you have been through so much."

Itachi closed his eyes for a moment. "To an extent I do. However we both know one person who has been survived the depths of hell that is born in the human heart."

"And just who is that?" Asked Koyuki as she became curious.

"Uzumaki Naruto." Replied Itachi as he saw Sai around from some explosions that had errupted in the distance. "Though he may have the worse treatment by those in his own village. He had the strength to stand up by himself to keep moving forward with his life and somewhere along the way of his life. He had come to the thought that he would make a place of acceptance for those like himself. Even to those who are seen nothing more as cattle for selfish village leaders. Who see people with bloodlines as nothing but animals for breeding just to keep power for themselves."

Hearing this made Koyuki shocked in more ways then one. "It can't be true."

"From another person preceptive it may not." Said Itachi as he then effortless cut through the prison bars with his katana. "Take Konoha's Hyuuga clan for expamle. It is no secret to other hidden villages that the Hyuuga clan has two branches in its family that is the Main Branch and the Second branch. Someone would think that maybe it is a form of keeping the family together. Which is entire a small fraction of the truth that the is kept in shadows. Those that are born into the Second branch of the family are made into slaves for the Main Branch of the clan and are force into submission by having a seal placed on them at birth."

"But that is wrong and shouldn't the village leader do something about this.!" Koyuki said as she walked toward Itachi who held his hand out.

"The Hokage of the village can't really do anything on the matter because the Hyuuga clan has it's own council." Relied Itachi as they started to creep along the corridors of the fortress. "As for why has no one stepped in to stop such treatment of human beings. Is that the Hyuuga are very stubburn people to accept change and wish to keep their power for themselves. However Naruto-sama has a plan to stop the madness of such people."

"He must trully be a great man to wanting to achieve such things." Koyuki said as she looked at Itachi with a better light.

"Are we ready to go now, Itachi-san?" Sai asked as he was smilling that kind of creeped the princess of Yuki no kuni.

Itachi then shook his head for a moment as he knew that Kazahana would surely try to get Koyuki back in his grasps. In thinking by now the princess's uncle had figured that the pendant in his posession was indeed a fake. That was switched by himself personally when Koyuki was passed out on the ship ride. "No we must get to the location where Kazahana will take the Koyuki-san pendant and there I will face him alone. But I need you to take out those who will pursue us while getting there."

"Aaa... your leaving me to fend on my own?" Said Sai as he was in a mock hurt voice. "Oh well I guess playing in the snow won't be so bad."

Itachi then turned to Sai. "I do have a plan and I will need you to follow our after you have taken out the rest of Koyuki's uncles men."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Sometime later (outside the fortress)_**

Sai had came into the snowy forest outside the fortress as he saw that Itachi had been defeated by Kazahana Dotou and took Koyuki to a shrine of some sorts. Sai however found himself to be surrounded by two of Dotou's men as one them was flying around him. While the other was standin in front of himself. "AaaaAh, your going to be a little hard to defeat." Said Sai then palmed his hand. "Oh I know!" He then tool out a scroll and opened it. Then pulled the end of the scroll to reveal a compartment that revealed some ink while Sai brought out a brush. As he started to draw about 20 lion looking drawings. **_"Ninpou: Choujuu Giga!" _**Called out the young teen as his lions had jumped out from the scroll and charged two that man in front of himself.

The man watched in awe as he had never seen a jutsu like this one before him in using ink laced with chakra. However while being in that state of mind that had taken his atteion off his surroundings for a moment. That he had completely forgotten the on coming attack. That the lions had were already apon himself and charge at him with their mouths open.

"Mizore!" Said the woman who had stopped in mid-air as she watched one of teammates had been ripped apart by white lions. She continued to watch the lion kill the man now known as Mizore die in a guresome way. "YOU SON OF A- urk!" Fubuki did not have the chance to finished what she said as she found herself impaled by a sword in her heart. she then looked around as she saw Said was still smilling at her before she had finally drew her last breath.

"Well I should get back to Itachi-san now." Said Said as he began tp run in the direction of where Dotou had flown off too. He then came upon a mountain path as he felt another presence was lingering around the area and suspected that another one of Dotou's men is guarding the area. He is suspicions were answered as he saw a giant tiger made of snow came around the corner to attack him. "Ma ma, that was rude of you."

"It was meant to be that." Said a man who is wearing the same armor as Mizore and Fubuki. As this new enemy he had met earlier in the trip as he is known as Rouga Nadare. "I was expecting the princess to hire some Konoha nins and not some brats. But it makes no difference now as you are going to die now." Said Rouga. **_"Hyouton: Haryuu Mouko!" _**Called out Rouga as a larger tiger made of snow shot forward at Sai. Who then unsheathed his wakizashi from his right side.

**_"Shoot to kill, Shinso!" _**Called out Sai as he held his sword close and the blade had started to grown in length as it had stabbed the snow tiger and continued to extend further. As the blade then shot through the corner of the mountain path where Rouga was hiding. Once the made had hit its target. Sai had made the blade receed back to its normal state and started to walk to the corner where his dead opponent would lying. Once Sai had gotten close enough to see where his sword had stabbed the man. He could easily tell that it went straight through Rouga's head and through his mouth. Once the teen had seen enough, he left through using a new speed technique that he learned under Itachi.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_With Douto and Koyuki_**

Koyuki had watched her uncle take the pendant that her father had given to her when she was a child to a small alter. However she was shocked to find that it was a key to start the heating system to melt the snow of her country. She then saw the look of pure rage on her uncle Dotou's face at learning the truth of the family treasure.

"There are many treasures in the world Dotou-san." Said a voice coming from Koyuki as she places a hairpin down on the ground. That exploded in a cloud of smoke that quickly vanished to reveal Uchiha Itachi with his sword drawn out. "However some of those treasures are not always things that are material value and are worth more than money." Said Itachi as he flashed-stepped close to Dotou before he could even blink.

Itachi then used this oppening as she slashed his sword upward diaginually left in cutting Dotou's armor open. As he then followed up with a kick on the man chest in making Dotou cough up some blood from the blow. Itachi then saw Dotou was knocked back about 50 yards away from himself and saw the man getting ready to use a jutsu to attack. The sharingan weilder then sighed as he pointed his finger toward Douto as he began to collect energy.

Koyuki who was watching the battle from behind Itachi knew what the man was going to do. As she had seen the attack before hand back in Hi no kuni. When they first met Itachi who was with Naruto in displaying his power. She then was pulled from her thoughts as she saw her uncle used a jutsu that shot black dragons from both his arms and started to race at the Uchiha. While Itachi himself did not look to be bothered in the least bit of the attack that was coming at himself.

**_"Cero." _**Itachi said as the same powerful blast shot out toward the dragons and Dotou himself. Before oblitertating both the jutsu along with the caster in a green blast. That cracked the ice on one of the four pillars that started to have a rainbow light coming from the sun. Once the cero from Itachi had died down. A projection was shown by one other the heating system pillars to show a child Koyuki talking with her late father. Then it mentioned that she not only wanted to be just a princess, but an actress as well.

"That is an aspiring dream to obtain, Koyuki-sama." Said a voice from behind as this made everyone including the newly arrived Sai to look behind the princess to show Uzumaki Naruto.

Itachi had walked over to his mission charge just as Sai did from the left while Koyuki looked at the blond. "Hai, it maybe a bit difficult to do. But I can't allow myself to be a coward, right." Koyuki said as she looked at Itachi who nod his head after blinking a few times. "Itachi told me that you wish to set somethings right in the world we live in."

"Indeed" Replied Naruto. "There are many things that I wish to change in the world so that many do not have to have the need to suffer for others. However I would like to have your support in making that dream realized. Because I know that I cannot do this alone."

Koyuki then extended her hand to Naruto as she smiled at him. "You do not need to say anymore Naruto-sama. Because from here on out Yuki no Kuni will support your ideals, starting now."

Naruto then took her hand as they shook in agreement as he had secured another ally for himself in the future.

************************************

xx

xxx

xxxxx

_TBC_

_

* * *

_

Hello everyone and I hoped you have enjoyed this second chapter of White Lotus Rebellion and now I shall answer a question.

Yes, Naruto will still be paired with Rukia

xx

xxx

xxxx

* * *

_Notes_

Yuki no Kuni - Land of Snow

Hi no Kuni - Land of Fire

Cero - Zero

Garganta - Throat

Shinso - God Spear

xx

xxx

xxxxx

* * *

**_Preview_**

Naruto: You having amazing talent.

Girl: Thank you (blushed)... May I ask you, your name?

Naruto: (smiled) My name is Uzumaki Naruto and you are?

Girl: Rukia


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone, I did not think that White Lotus Rebellion would get some good reveiws honestly. I had forgotten to do the notes on the village that Naruto said in chapter two. So I will make sure that I will mention it at the end of the fic. I also read the new bleach that came out and I like Tatsuki's new look when she had long hair. So I am going to asnswer a few questions before we start to the show.**

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**_Reishi Amara_**

Honestly I am putting a poll with just a three girl harem so pick which you like is best. Now as for your outline i think it sounds really good and with the names you put down. Well all I can say to you is that pick one that you feel more akin to.

**_Ccebling_**

I hate to break this to you. But there is no Aizen in this story. Because Naruto had the Aizen persona in this fic.

**_raw666_**

Your question will be answered in this chapter.

**_omally-dood_**

Yes Naruto will still be with Rukia and 2 other girls only.

**_Darth nlyon544_**

I cannot answer your second question right away. But your first question on Jiraiya will is a simple answer. Jiraiya had to work on his spy network along with working on his book. But deep down I am not sure as of yet.

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

Now that I have answered these questions I have one thing to say. I do not own Naruto or bleach.

* * *

**_Chapter 3: Frozen Mist Part 1_**

Naruto was looking around the village in the that they had just saved. The blond jinchuuriki could only scoff at the Kazahana Dotou's reasoning for wanting material treasure. While he was walking around the village he could sense people with very high power that seemed to be laying dormant within themselves. Which was why he had sent Itachi along with Sai to search for such people in the village. Though his masked face did not show it or could be seen. Naruto found himself to be relaxed in the village of Yuki no kuni and wondered if they had a tea shop around. After sometime of wandering the village the blond then finally came to a tea shop. However just as he was about to walk into the shop he had noticed a girl that was the same age as himself looking desprately inside. From the way her clothes looked and a lack of appropreate sandals. The masked blond could tell that she was a girl from the streets in search of food.

Naruto the walked up to her from behind the girl who had shoulder length black hair. "Are you hungry?" Asked Naruto as he startled the girl in making her turn around. Naruto was then found himself looking into dark blue eyes. "I said are you hungry?" Repeated the blond.

"No." Replied the girl as she said quietly while looking on he ground. "I was just seeing if I can see what they have that I can buy. Besides the food here does not look so good at all." However the moment these words were said her stomach groweled as she blushed in embarrassment.

"Would you like to join me for a meal?" Naruto asked kindly.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Konoha (council room)_**

**xxx**

**xx**

Minato was sporting a headache as he was new to being in the council room in the Hokages seat. People were shouting about the events that had the Bloody Ice incident was still a fresh wound. However the new subject that was discovered by the search party he had sent to find the cause of the earthquake. That was just revealed to be or may have been caused by Uchiha Itachi along with his son Naruto. As one of the Inuzuka clan members were apart of the search team. As they picked up the two's scents in the area of the blast from the where it it looked to was emminated from. However they also had discovered a few of smells that were not their too and thought a lot on why the actress had never arrived in Konoha. He then came to the thought that.

"Silence!" Minato yelled while lacing it with killing intent as it had his desired effect. "I have come to the thought that Naruto along with Itachi may have encountered the people who were to come to Konoha to hire us for an escort mission. But now I have come to the assumption that these two must have done something to these people."

"We should put your son in the bingo book with a capture or kill on sight order." Danzo said as he looked impassive. "The jinchuuriki has grown far to dangerous to be left alive. As everyone of you all saw his power at the chuunin exams." This had gotten some nods from the civilian side.

"Pfft, like that will do any good." scoffed Inuzuka Tsume said as she saw the War hawk frown at her. "The last time the council had gone with one of your plans it back fired in your face to stunt the growth of the boy."

"It was the best choice this council has made." Danzo said as he waved her off. "Had the boy was given to me from the very start to be trained under my eye. Then there would never have been a Bloody Ice incident."

"Naruto is not an object or weapon that can be used or put aside like a weapon!" Roared Minato. "When I had sealed the kyuubi inside him. I had asked my people to see him as a hero, one bigger than that of me. However you people had decided to take your loses on a child who had done nothing to antagonise anyone! Now as for you Danzo!" Minato then looked the man in his exposed eye with a glare that could match Itachi's sharingan glare. "I would like to know the meaning of your Root anbu still being in use."

"They are my personal bodyguards." Danzo replied coolly. "But we are getting off topic Hokage-san-"

"That is Hokage-sama to you Danzo." Said an angry Sarutobi Hiruzen. "But I hate to agree with you in saying that we are very much getting off topic of this meeting. But before we go any further on Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto. I have to inform everyone that this meeting is not about him."

"Oh... Then what is the meaning of the meeting then?" Asked a stoic Hyuuga Hiashi.

"Anbu tell our guest that they can come in now." Said Minato as he saw the anbu nod his head and vanished. Seconds later a girl came into the room of the council as she carried herself with vigor. "We are all here to ask Uchiha Satsuki who was formerly known as Uchiha Sasuke to answer some questions."

This had caused most of the council members shout at what was going on in questioning Satsuki. While the girl in question just sat herself down on the chair and decided to wait until the Hokage called for order. Once the entire council room be came calm as Satsuki saw some of the council members look upon her with greed in their eyes. as this did not sit well with her. However one Hyuuga Hiashi had a scowel on his face as this made the girl sigh.

"Now that everyone here has finally calmed down enough. I would like to ask Satsuki some questions without any interruptions." Minato said as he unleashed some killer intent into the room which made everyone nod their heads. "Satsuki I would like for you to tell the reason why your female."

"My mother had placed a seal on me to protect me from my father." Said Satsuki as Minato nod his head to continue. "Because my father saw that having a daughter in the Uchiha clan was just a showing sign of weakness upon himself and would kill me if he learned that I was indeed a girl."

"Nonsense!" interrupted a fat merchant. "Fugaku-sama was a good man and many times over helped the village-urk!" The merchant was caught off by Minato who appeared in front of the said man and held him by his neck.

"I thought I had said that I want no interruptions?" growelled Minato as he then punched the man in the gut as the blow knocked the wind out of the merchant. The blond man then looked to the young Uchiha and let her continue again.

"As I was saying before." Continued Satsuki "I know for a fact that my father was indeed a man who care for nothing and loved only power so that he would not have to answer to no one. Because I had over heard some of the members of the police force that the Uchiha clan controlled at the time. That my _father _had indeed killed the elders of the clan because he refused to take orders from those weaker than him and because no on could do anything Fugaku had used the one of the laws in Konoha to keep from going to prison. Which states that a clan head can use any method to run their clan without the oppersion of the Hokage or Council."

"Hmph! that is typical of the Uchiha clan since they like to steal than work for power." Commented Hiashi as he had a small smirk on his face whiched caused Satsuki to clench her fist.

Tsume saw the young Uchiha getting angry then decided to intervine. "As I recall Hiashi didn't you lose to Satsuki's older brother Uchiha Itachi in his test to join the anbu ranks?" Said Tsume as she gave a small wink at Satsuki. "And the pup did not even have his Sharingan activated at all when you were defeated too."

Hiashi glared at the Inuzuka matriarch with his Byakugan activated which made Tsume scoffed again. "Please if your trying to be intimidate me then go back to the academy. Besides you along with your clan are far too outdated when you only think about appearances. Enough to borderline that of Fukgaku."

This made the Hyuuga head even more angry for a few moments then calm down. "If anyone is worried about appearances you Inuzuka peasant. Then would you like to inform us why you had exiled your own husband Inuzuka Hiroshi?" sneered Hiashi as this made the woman want to bash the man's brains in.

"ENOUGH!" Roared Minato as this made the two council heads sit back down as they glared at each other. "Now Satsuki I want to ask if you still want to continue being a kunoichi of Konoha and help in doing the same things you would normally be doing. Along with the aid in helping to uncover the mysteries about my son's actions?"

"I must protest!" Yelled Haruno Noa. "We can't have the heiress of the Uchiha clan in the dangerous front lines of our shinobi! She must be protected from the outside world as well as rebuild the Uchiha clan."

"I agree must agree with councilwoman Haruno, Hokage-sama." Said Danzo. "We must have her for breeding the new Uchiha clan so that Konoha's power will be back to normal." Though he just wanted to use what ever child Satsuki had to be in his Root Anbu. While Homura and Koharu nod their head along with the civilans.

"Tell me this." Tsunade said as she looked lazily to the civilan council from her seat in the Senju clan. "Since when was it that the civillan council had a say in either Shinobi or Clan matters?" Asked the blond while sitting straight up.

"Troublesome." Shikaku muttered. "This last time you civillans got involed in such matters of shinobis was Namikze Uzumaki Naruto and look where that had gotten us."

The civillans then cringed at what the Nara head said because he was right and tried to glare at the said man. While some people were plotting things for their own favor. Kushina who was sitting in for the Namikaze clan had looked over to Satsuki then asked. "So what is your answer Satsuki?"

"I would like to remain a kunoichi along with helping Hokage-sama's second request." Answered Satsuki as she looked at a happy Minato.

Minaot then looked at everyone from his seat as Hokage. "Now that this meeting is over. I bid you all a good day." Said the blond as he smirked at the scowlling civillans then looked over the young Uchiha. "Come with me Satsuki, there is something I would like to talk with you about."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_With Naruto (Yuki no Kuni)_**

**xxx**

**xx**

Naruto was now stiing with a girl who was eating like she had not eaten in days as she offed down food. All the while Naruto was drinking some jasmine tea while enjoying the girls antics. In his view Naruto saw that the girl was very poorly nurished with her body figure that was simillar to his own. However the girl then had stopped eating as she looked to be very full at the time. Then it was in that moment that the blond had just felt her power that was very much like his own. Too which Orochimari had now dubbed as reiatsu since the two felt that this power needed a name. Naruto then had a very pleased smile on his face while sipping his tea once more.

"I can tell that you do not have a suitable place to call home do you." Said Naruto as he put his cup down.

"H-How did you know?" Asked the girl before she looked at her own clothes and blushed with embarrassment of not noticing herself.

"I would like to know how your life has been up to this moment." Again Naruto asked as the girl started to play with the rim of her torn sleeved kimono.

"What is there to tell." She said then continued on. "I was found by some teenagers in a abandoned house crying with no parents and lived on the streets from with other kids like myself. After the teenagers who were taking care of me passed away from some people in armor."

Naruto's eyes had widen when she mentioned about people in armor. "Did thisi armor have a symbol of yin and yang on the chest of anywhere on them?" To this the girl nodded her head yes. "I see then they were killed by Kazahana Dotou's men."

The girl started to shake a little bit. "You mean Kazahana Dotou-sama, as in Yuki no Kuni's Daimyou."

"Former Daimyou, since he is dead now." Naruto said calmly to the girl as he saw with a look of anger and pain in her eyes. "Your friends were killed by this man's minions." It was not a question but a statement as he watched the girl nod her head. Naruto the had finished his tea before standing up "Are you going to stay here in Yuki no Kuni?"

She then shook her head. "No... this place has too many memories of my friends being killed here."

Naruto the looked up at the clear blue sky. "Do you want to be stronger where you do not have to see any you care about die again?" Asked the blond as he felt her eyes on him as he turned to his right to look at her. He then pulled out a peice of paper as he handed it to the girl as she looked at it confusingly. "I would like you to hold this piece of paper in your hand and think of anything that you like. The focus that thought on this paper" Said Naruto.

The girl did as she was told by the blond then thought for a moment as she began to concentrate hard. After a few seconds of doing this, she felt her hand become a little more colder than normal. She then opened her eyes to see what was wrong with her hand. Only to see a pure white lotus made of snow sitting in her hand. This had caused Naruto to chuckle at what they were seeing in her hand.

"You have amazing talent." Said Naruto

The girl then blushed at the praise she was getting from the blond. "Thank you..."

"Oh where are my manners." Naruto said as he smiled kindly. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto and may I have your name."

She then nodded her head. "It's Rukia..."

"Well then Rukia." Naruto said as he looked at the girl. "Would you like to come with me to a place where you do not have to see anymore friends die needlessly?" The blond then held his hand out to the girl for a moment before she accepted it as she took his in return. Dispite his own reasonings Naruto had felt a slight warmth inside himself when he saw her smile. However he was not able to ponder this as he then felt three reiatsu's of coming from two people he knew and one he did not. There standing behind him were none other than Itachi along with Sai who is still smilling. Then noticed a six year old white haired boy with turquise eyes looking back at him.

Itachi then walked over to the his master. "This boy has great reiatsu within himself as it has the power to freeze anything within a certain range of himself." Said the Sharigan wielder.

"I see...: Naruto replied as he walked over to the boy with his every kind smile on his face. "Would it be any trouble if I can have your name?"

The boy looked at the blond who seemed very nice before answering. "Hitsugaya...Hitsugaya Toushiro."

"I am safe to assume that you have accepted an offer that Itachi has given you to join my ranks?" Asked Naruto as he saw the boy nod his head in understanding. "But is there anything you would like for us to do for you before take our leave of Yuki no kuni. Please do not be hesistant to ask us of something."

Toushiro looked very hesisitant for a few moments as he looked in the direction of his home. "If it is no trouble. I would like my grandmother to go with me." Said Toushirou with a determined looks as they made Naruto laugh heartly at the boy.

"Very well then, Hitsugaya-kun." Naruto said as he looked to his two ninjas. "Itachi I want you to accompany Hitsugaya-kun back home to have arrange for his grandmother to come to our home and Sai will return with me and Rukia."

"Hai." Itachi and Sai replied.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_2 days later (Nami no kuni)_**

**xxx**

**xx**

Satsuki had who was looking around the area of the former run down village of Nami looking more lively. It was not long after that she entered she had came across the newly built Great Naruto Bridge. Which they named after her former blond teammate after the battling against Zabuza along with his appreantice Haku who were killed here. However she was not here for a leisure visit as she recalled her conversation with the Hokage.

_**Flashback**_

"Alright Satsuki I want to ask you something." Said Minato as he along with his wife Kushina and his daughter Kimiko were standing on either side of his desk. As she stood along with the rest of the members of the rookies of their year with the additon of Sora from Fire Temple. Along with Team Gai who were also called in for this meeting.

"Excuse me?" interrupted Sakura as everyone looked at her as she blushed in enbarrassment. "But where is Sasuke-kun?"

Satsuki's right eye started to twitch as she had forgotten to tell her teammates about her who ordeal. "Sakura... There is now Sasuke-kun or an Uchiha Sasuke to begin with."

"What are you talking about!" interjected Ino as she looked at the Satsuki with a look that said stay away from Sasuke-kun look. Which caused those who knew Satsuki's secret to sigh as they forgot to mention her reasons for being here now. While Kushina looked annoyed that none of the clan head had either forgot or were too busy on working with their mission to saying anything to their children. "Sasuke was in the academy of our age group and the Rookie of the year. So don't tell me that there is no Sasuke-kun!"

Kiba on the other walked over to the female Uchiha as he started to sniff her for a moment then jumped back a couple of steps. "Dude!" He exclaimed while pointing a finger at Satsuki. "Why the hell are you in drag Sasuke and why the fuck do you smell like a girl! Oh kami I knew it YOU ARE GAY!"

Hearing this had caused the female Uchiha's blood to boil to the point to where her face was turning red. Which lead to Kiba to getting beat into a lumpy pulp by the female furied Satsuki. While this was going on the male ninjas had winced at the Inuzuka being beaten by an enraged girl, all which every male ninja avoided. After a few moments of Kiba's beating by Satsuki had finally ended. In which the youngest Inuzuka had to be helped by Chouji and Shikamaru who were currently holding him up to stay on his feet.

Once everything had settled down in the office of Minato who just sighed to himself then chuckled at the genin's antics. Hearing this had made the genins stop what they were doing for the moment. As they looked at the blond kage grin happily that looked so much like his run away son who left the ranks of Konoha ninjas. This had made the genins look down at the floor because they had no longer could understand the the young Namikaze. Because the events of the Bloody Ice incident felt more like a bad dream to each and everyone of them. But they had to face the reality that their blond friend had become an enemy of the leaf with a kill on capture on sight order.

Minato then coughed to get the genins attention which worked as he gave them a erious look with his hands resting under his chin. "Now Satsuki, I must inform you that the council is pushing to have you taken off the shinobi ranks. So that you can be protected with anbu until you are of age to where you can have children for the future of the Uchiha clan."

"What the fuck!" Kiba yelled as he got everyones attention. "They can't do that to her, can they?"

Minato had sighed at Kiba while giving everyone a stern look. "In some cases they can." He said as he closed his eyes for a moment then opened them again. "And if I know Danzo along with those old crows Koharu and Homura. They will most likely will try to make this happen."

"As proof that they are going to try it is Naruto himself." Said a voice at the window who revealed themself to be none other than Jiraiya the Gama sennin. "As you people are aware that Naruto's life has been not so pleasant beacuse the council had made everything possible for him to break him. Along with other factors in his life that came to light which in resulted the Bloody Ice incident."

"So the council has been unyouthful behind the shadows of our beautiful village!' Yelled Lee as his eyes burned. "We must not all the council to get away with such unyouthful acts!"

"We won't Lee." Minato said in a reassuring voice the looked to Satsuki. "Satsuki... there is more you should know about."

"What is it Hokage-sama?" Asked Satsuki as she was finding it to be a bit difficult to look at the blond kage as she could see her former teammate looking back at herself.

Minato had taken a few deep breaths before looking at the girl. "It seems that those Danzo, Koharu and Homura may have some doing with the Uchiha massacar. But to what involvement, I do not know yet. But I promise you that I will do everything in my power to uncover whatever they had to do with it. So all I can do is ask you is that to be patient."

The young Uchiha had clenched her fists as she had just learned that the same people that had made Naruto who he is now. May have some connection to the deaths of her family as she could only nod at Minato. "Now Satsuki can you think of any place where Naruto might have used his skill where he could not have been seen?" Asked Minato.

"Well I can think of one mission." Replied Satsuki.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_End flashback_**

**xxx**

**xx**

So now here she was along with the rest of the new Konoha 12 at Nami no Kuni over looking The Great Naruto Bridge. She let a small smile at seeing they had named the bridge after her former teammate. As memories had filled in where she had started to fight Zabuza's appreantice Haku on the bridge. To her she had jumped in front of the blond to save his life and from their she had lost conciousness from the ice senbons impaling her. While the memories of the battle kept repeating in her mind, something had finally clicked in and it was in the moment where the mist was too thick to see anything of any kind. Along with a scent that she was not able to identify in the battle with Haku.

"It was here!" said Satsuki which made the rest of the genin look at her.

"What was here Satsuki-chan?' asked Hinata as she walked over to the Uchiha girl.

"Remember what Naruto said in the chuunin finals." Said the Uchiha heiress.

"Aa, he said that he used his true power without being see from anothers vision." Said Shino as he looked around the area. "But those of us that were not involved with the mission to wave. Do not know the mission details that only you, Kakashi-sensei and Naruto we in battle. So could you please shed some light on the mission details."

Satsuki then went into details of what had happened in her battle with Haku while Kakashi fough against Zabuza. However they again found themselve with more questions then answers on Naruto's abilites than before.

Then Sakura looked at the brdge where the battle had no doubt taken place to see any replace wood. Again only this time she saw that nothing looked to be replaced or anything else that showed a fight. The pink haired Kunoichi had then started to think that maybe they had never even fought on the bridge in the first place. Sakura's head had shot up from her thoughts as she looked over to her jounin-sensei who nod his head in understanding as it looked like he thought the same thing.

"Sakura could you go to Tazuna's home and ask him some questions about the bridge battle?" Kakashi asked while looking in the direction of where he and Naruto burried the former Kiri-nin.

"Okay Kakashi-sensei." Replied the pink haired girl

**xx**

**xxx**

_**Back In Konoha (Hokages office)**_

**xxx**

**xx**

Minato had sighed as he sat back down in his chair after throwing the advisors to the Hokage out of his office for the fifth time again. As they were starting to become more annoying then the paper work that plagued every kages life. Now he started to regret his own words about being Hokage when he was in the academy. Right now however it seemed like the three outdated fools he kicked out were trying to push him around like they did with Sandaime before he returned to the village. While he was sitting in his chair he looked over some reports that contain his son's records on his life as a civillan. But he was then brought out of this by Kushina who came bursting into the front door with a Fire Temple monk.

"Mina-kun the Fire Temple has been destroyed!" yelled Kushina as this made her husband stand up from his chair.

"WHAT!" Said the blond kage as the door opened to reveal a Fire Temple monk enter his office looking terrified eyes as he approached the Hoakge.

Kushina then walked up to the desk that is her husbands. "I was walking around the village with Kimiko to get some lunch for you. When this Fire Temple Monk had ran into us saying that the Temple was attacked and the other monks were killed. While the strongest monk named Chiriku was no where to be found or rather what was left of them. But the monk that had came to the village was coming back from his journey from the Fire Daimyo. So when he came back to the temple he found all the monks with the exception of Chiriku dead on the ground and the temple itself destroyed."

"...(sighs)... We are going to have to call a council meeting again." Said Minato as some members of the council really pissed him off. "I can only guess they are going to blame this on Naruto again or something pointless." Finished Minato as he looked out the window.

"Well at the very least you manage to keep Sastuki safe from those old crows." Said Kushina.

"It may not seem like much." Minato started as he looked at the only picture of his son as it was his ninja ID. "I just hope that I can do more when I foind Naruto and do everything in my power to right my wrongs."

**xx**

**xxx**

_**With Kakashi**_

**xxx**

**xx**

Kakashi along with the his fellow jounins looked at the sight of the graves the Demon of the Mist with Haku on the side. That is to say the lack of any graves as the Copy-nin around to see nothing there. Only to come to the conclusion that Naruto must had used a powerful genjutsu to bypass the advance bloodlimit of Sharingan.

"I have found nothing as to look like graves Kakashi." said Kurenai as she appeared behind the silver haire jounin as she looked around. _'if he was this strong to fool Sharingan. Then just how strong can his genjutsu be if he used his full power?" _Thought the genjutsu mistress.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Throne room (With Naruto)_**

**xxx**

**xx**

Naruto was sitting in his marble throne as he looked at his followers who looked at him. As his new additions to his soon to be top fighters look at him in awe. Toushiro was wearing something that is similar too Orochimaru's outfit of wearing black with a white haori with the kanji of ten on the back. With a nodachi type sword with a star like handguard strapped to his back in a green cloth. he then looked to the girl on Toushiro's left as he smiled kindly at the two.

While Toushiro was wearing similar clothe to the Snake Sannin. Rukia however choose a different outfit that had a similar look to Sai's own style of clothing. But hers were that a of a black long slleve shirt that opened a little below her neck and the bottom part of the sleeves had extened a few inches from her hands. While she wore skirt that was a little high above her kness with a katana strapped to her left hip.

_**(A/n: I forgot what there wear on their feet so someone please PM me on what they wear please.)**_

"I trust that you two find your new clothes to be acceptable?" Naruto asked as he looked at the two from his throne. He saw Rukia bow at him in respect before Toushiro joined her. This action had made the blond chuckle a bit when he had walked down to his two new members of his orginzation. "Raise your heads up high so that I can see your faces properly." Said the blond in making the two look up at him as he smiled. "Now that I have awakened your hidden powers. I must ask that you to be patient when you are in training with your zanpakuto's before you can go on any missions."

"Hai Natuo-dono!" Said Rukia as she bowed at him again.

"I understand Naruto-sama." Replied Toushiro as he slightly bowed his head. "Are you going to be the one teaching us?"

Naruto then shook his head no for once before looking back at the new recruits. "No, I am have someone else in mind to teach you kenjutsu." Said Naruto as he looked to Orochimaru as the man himself then looked to one of the shadows of the throne room.

"Come in now." Said Orochimaru as he looked off to the side and there dreesed in a smilar white haori with the kanji for 4 on her back. Was a woman with long back hair braided in the front in a long pony-tail. While she was dressed like the snake she had on a obi instead of a sash around her waist. The woman had light gentle blue eyes that gave her a mother like aura about herself. "This is Unohana Retsu who will be teaching you kenjutsu until it can become second nature to you."

Unohana then looked at the blond as he then felt her eyes on his person. "Will my husband be teaching them kidou skills?"

The blond had shook his head for a moment. 'No I am going to need him along with Hidan to go with me to Mizu no Kuni. However I will have Itachi here to teach them the skills of kidou. Because I know that Itachi can bring their abilities up to speed within three years or four tops."

"I do not mind in teaching them kidou skills Naruto-sama." Itachi started as he was very curious on why his master wanted to go to Kirigakure. "But I am curious as to why you want to go to a village that is currenly plagued with civil war?"

Naruto had stood up from his throne as he walked past the sharingan wielder before stopping without having to look at the teen. "I wish to draw an akatuki nusiance out of the show to slow down their movements by a few years."

Before Itachi could say anything Orochimaru had cut him off. "So you wish to get rid of Zetsu of Akatsuki to slow down their jinchuuriki hunt. A very brillant plan Naruto-sama."

"Indeed." Said Naruto as he began to walk past everyone in his throne room but had stopped. "But there is more to this move then one would think. Because once we lend our aid to the rebel factions of Kirigakure in their civil war. We will have gained another ally for the future when I plan to make Kyuutengakure a reality as we gain strength that will exceed Konoha of four of the stongest nation. For this plan to work in assuring that the rebel faction are promised victory over the Mizukage Yagura who is a jinchuuriki like myself. However letting him live would cause problems as Akatsuki will be searching for him."

"So you plan on unsealing the demon inside of him to let it wander about from Akatsuki." Orochimaru said as he sounded very impressed with the young bonds plan.

"No." Replied Naruto. "I plan to seal the demon into an object that can hold the beast and uses its power as a source of nurishment." Said the blond as this caught everyone's attention to his person as he looked at the former Root anbu who is standing against a pillar. "Sai I will need you to do an infiltration mission to Kumogakure. I want to know everything on the failed Huuyga kidnapping as I suspect that there was more than what was talked about."

"Hai Naruto-sama." Sai replied as he left the throne room while Naruto, Orochimaru and Hidan had left the throne room.

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Mizu no Kuni (Campsite)_**

**xxx**

**xx**

Terumi Mei was currently looking over her tired soldiers from fighting the loyal shinobi's of Yagura. Dispite her bloodlimit that seemed to work in favor for her forces. It still did not seem enough to get past the defesne of the loyal ninjas as she had hoped. Though she was thankful for the former Kiri anbu Momichi Zabuza along with his appreantice Haku to help lessen casulties. However now she along with her forced seemed to be out numbered by Kiri anbu with no means of escape.

"Che, looks like I won't be able to stop the bloodline purge." Said Mei as she scowled at the anbu before her.

Zabuza then came forth as he shoulder his sword. "I don't know about you. But I plan on talking as much as these assholes as I can."

"Zabuza-sama, Mei-san." Haku said as she looked over to the two experienced Kiri ninjas. "Please escape while I draw them away from you!"

Zabuza then walked up to his appreantice/daughter to lightly hit her head in making her look at him. "Like hell you are Haku. If this is the endm then we'll go together."

Mei could only smile at watching the Demon of the Mist as she never seen the man like this before. However this had stopped when she felt the air become very cold to the point where her breath can be seen. This had caught her attention because it was not the time for the cold season to arrive in their country. But then she heard a faint voice coming from the darkness that sounded to be a males voice.

**_"Gesshoku yaburetayume Kagayaki!" _**Said the voice in the shadows as a faint glow a small group of Kiri anbu in it's light. Once the glow had stopped, the anbu who were caught in the light had stopped moving. Only for them to drop to the ground without trying keep their footing to land properly. Once the anbu had made contact with the ground their bodies had shatered into a million peices on the ground like they were made of fragile glass.

While the Anbu who were one the left side of the rebels found themselves to be covered in what looked like to be snakes made from shadows. Only for the anbu to be pulled into the shadows themselves by the snakes and all could be heard was squishing sounds. Along with the cries of agony filling the cold air of the came sight.

Then two the back of them a man with slick back grey hair with a chained four bladed scythe was killing the anbu. The man was weaing a black high neck cloak that was button up to his upper chest. While he wore a black anbu style pants and sandals as he killed with much joys in his laughter. This however seemed to put Haku in so much disgust at the mans love for killing.

After the anbu had been taken care of a figure could be seen in the shadows approaching the Kiri rebels. "It pleases me to see that you are doing just fine Zabuza-san." Said the person as he finally revealed himself to be Uzumaki Naruto. "Me and my allies here wish to lend you our strength to achieve your most noble goal."

Zabuza looked at the masked blond then grinned at him. "Well for once I am glad to see you gaki."

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxx**

_**TBC**_

**

* * *

**

Notes

Kyuutengakure no sato - Village Hidden in the Heavens

Gesshoku yaburetaume Kagayaki - Lunar Eclipse Shattered Dream Radiance

Kirigakure no Sato - Village Hidden in the Mist

* * *

I have made a poll for a three girls to be with Naruto in my profile, so please only vote one group you like. Also I do not want to have PM saying or asking if Naruto is Evil because of his Aizen persona. Because I like Aizen as a villan in bleach.

Also if anyone can please tell any author to look up my Urahara/Naruto challenge on my profile. Because I would really love to see that one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone and welcome back for the fourth chapter of The White Lotus Rebellion. I am really trying my best to fix my grammar problem and spelling errors. So bare with me on that, okay. Now I will be answering a few questions.**

**

* * *

**

**_raw666 _**- Honestly I did not see that part in my chapter when I knew I put ( No Sasuke-kun ) with ( Now Sasuke-kun). I do make mistakes on stories which anyone can do. Well an answer to your qestions is that, I am not sure if Naruto is on a revenge trip really. Now on to Orochimaru, that will be told in another chapter. But I agree with you on the council in being too arrogant.

**_Reishin Amara _**- The reason why the story is called The White Lotus Rebellion. Well there is actually two answers for this. (1:) Because Naruto's zanpakuto is called Shiroi Fuyo Mira [White Lotus Mirror]. Which has nothing to do with Haku or Rukia at all. (2:) Well honestly I like watching Bleach The Diamond Dust Rebellion and it gave me an idea to do this fic.

**_GodOfShinobis _**- No Naruto is not short at all in this fic. As for Soi Fon, I can't really answer that yet. Because I plan to announce the pairing after answering questions.

**_GingitsuneRaposo _**- Honestly I can't really say that. Because that would ruin so many things I plan on doing in this fic, sorry.

**_HolyKnight5 _**- I cannot say anything about Tsume's husband now. Because it would be a spoiler. But I can say that it does not have to do with Rin. Nor I can I say why Naruto is intered in Hanabi.

**_Jarjaxle _**- For Naruto to be good or evil... who knows.

* * *

**_Now the winners of the vote coupling is._**

Naruto x Ruki x Orihime x Satsuki

**Now that we have our coupling for this three girl harem. Let us continue with this episode.**

**I do not own Naruto or Bleach**

**

* * *

**

**_Chapter 4: Frozen Mist (Part 2) & Meetings_**

Naruto walked over to the rebel ninjas of Kirigakure with his two followers after lowering their weapons. To show that they came to help them with no ill intentions on their behalf. Though the black face mask obscured the eyes of the only living rebel faction at seeing his facial expressions. They were able to see the lining of his lips smiling kindly at them.

A woman who looks to be 19 years of age stood in front of the blond swordsman. This woman, wearing a blue altered battle kimono that is revealing her shoulders and the valley of her breasts. Underneath the kimono was a fishnet shirt in a similar design of the clothes outside. She wore her Kiri hitai-ate around her waist in a belt that reminded the blond of Maito Gai. This woman also having long red hair as the bangs on her right side covered her eye blue eye.

"I have heard so much about you from Zabuza." Said the woman as she examine the blond in front of her. "Even Haku say that she is very thankful for you in saving her master."

"I must say that I do believe myself to be strong." Said Naruto as he looked in the back to see the girl smile at him. "I have my own ambitions to achieve in my life and do not wish for my life to end needlessly. However I have come here with the intention to negotiate a few terms. In which will help both Kirigakure and myself in the future." Said Naruto as he saw the woman raise a brow. "I assure you that it will produce great results to protect your country from being invaded. While the lands start to recover from a long lasting war."

"Would you follow me to my tent to discuss your ideas?" Asked the rebel leader as she saw the blond nod his head. "By the way, my name is Terumi Mei and yours is?"

"Ah, my apologies Terumi-kun." Said Naruto in a kind voice before holding his hand to her. "I seem to have forgotten my manners. I am Uzumaki Naruto."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Kumogakue no Sato (Sai)_**

Sai had manage to make his way into the village of Kumo as it was very easy for him being a Root Anbu under Shimura Danzo. Because once a person has begun training under the War Hawk. Their lives were completely erased from the world outside the hidden base. But those that are like Sai, himself were a different case. As he was raised in the hidden grounds of Root and knew no other person except for on person.

He had then looked out the window of his hotel room as he saw that it was night time. He then took out a scroll out from his bag as he took out some ink along with a paint brush and started to draw 12 black rats on the paper. Sai the did a single hand seal before making the black rats come out of the paper to jump on the floor in front of him. He then gave an order to his creations to infiltrate the Raikages office through any means they could find.

Sai then decided to look leave his room to explore the village that is Kumogakure. However he seemed to find the place pretty boring because people were almost the same in any hidden village. But just then he heard the shouts of people who sounded to be a bit angry. This caught his interest as he walked over to the angry shouts. Only to hear the words of "Demon whore" or "Demon flith" that made his smile falter a little.

There stood a light long blond haired girl at the age of 17 wearing black shinobi pants with matching sandals. On her waist is a red sash tied as a belt and a grey waist armor over a black skin tight shirt.

This girl did nothing as she allowed the people to throw random objects at her person. Sai watched everything from the side as he also saw the ninjas were also throwing things and calling her the most degrading names anyone could think of. Having enough of seeing this Sai was about to make his way through the crowd. When a hand stopped him from going further to help the girl. He then turned his attention to the person.

Sai the came face to face with another light blond haired woman who has shoulder length hair and blues eyes that reminded him of a picture of Yamanaka Inoichi The woman looked to be the same age as the female jinchuuriki of Kumo.

**_[Too lazy to discribe these people now, sorry]_**

"I wouldn't try to help her if I were you." Said the blond as she gave him a serious look on her face. "She is a jinchuuriki... a creature that is not human."

The former Root anbu did not even give the blond a second glance. "Is that so." Said Sai as he looked at the girl. "From what I can see she is bleeding like a human and from the looks of her. She is having feelings of anger like a human."

"I must say that is an interesting take on the subject." Said the blond woman with an impressive bust-line.

To the Sai's smile got a little wider for a moment. "But I do wonder who is the true monster?" Said the former Root Anbu as he walked into the crowd and spoke loud enough for everyone to hear him. "The one who is accused of being a monster or the ones who inflict as much damage on the person. I can only guess what you people have been doing to this woman when she was not able to defend themselves."

"What would you know you Demon-lover!" Demanded a villager.

This time Sai took his smile down from his face. "I can assure that I can think of what people like you have done." He said in a dangerous tone of voice. "You people most likely hunter her down like an animal for sport and once you have captured her. You would do anything to make sure that her place at your own feet." He said as he took a look back to see the woman not liking being in a crowd. "And I can assume what you men do to her. As I can clearly see that she is frightened by being surrounded by men from the way she is holding on to herself."

To this some of the men had flinched at the words of Sai because they suspected at what he guessed up in his head. While a few just seemed to grin at the notion of remembering the memory on what they did. While at the same time, the long haired blond looked down at her feet. Once the former Root anbu said his words, he turned around and left the crowd with some people and four ninjas to think for themselves.

**xxx**

**xx**

**_? (Training Area: With Itachi & Unohana 4 days later)_**

Unohana Retsu had started to watch the two know students form in kenjutsu as she walked over to Toushiro. "You are doing great for only a few days, Hitsugaya-kun." Said Unohana while smiling at white haired boy, then walked over to Itachi. "We do you think that these two will be ready for their Kidou training, Itachi?" She asked.

"It depends on how the want progress." Replied Itachi as he did not take his eyes off the students. "However, Toushiro-san is showing great results after a few days. It is most likely that he is venting out his sleeping power through our teachings and shows great control with his swordsmanship." Said the eldest Uchiha as he averted his gaze on Rukia. "But I would like to have Rukia-san come with me to prepare her Kidou training ."

Unohana then raised an eye-brow at the teen beside her. "Do you not think that it is too early for her to start your training?" She asked as she saw Itachi shook his head.

"No, I merely wish to see if my suspicions on training Kidou skills will help speed our objectives." Replied Itachi as he did not even turn his sharingan gaze into the woman's eyes.

"I see your point." She said as she walked ahead a good 5 feet as she called out Rukia. "Rukia-san, would you come over here."

Rukia then stopped her training with her bokuten, then sped over to the two older people. "Am I doing something wrong Unohana-sensei?"

To this the woman shook her head as she smiled at the former homeless girl. "No, in fact this regards to your training." Said Unohana as she looked Rukia. "Itachi-san wants to start your Kidou training ahead of scehedule."

**xx**

**xxx**

**_Konoha: Council Room_**

Shimura Danzo sat at the head of the civilian council chamber with Saurtobi's two advisors with the civilians. "We have let the situation regarding the demon, go on long enough Hokage-_sama_" Said Danzou as the civilian council members nod their heads. "Because of your close ties to the Demon. I have gone over your head and reported to the Fire Daimiyou about the demon and I hope he will listen to reason in sending hunter-nins after it. Because he had grown far too powerful to be left alive."

To this Minato did not even give one response as he kept a calm face. "Did I hear you just right, Danzou?" Said Yondaime as he rested his head on his hands. "That you have done something behind the Hoakge's back and knowing that you are treading on enough waters to label you along with those two fossils traitors. Because if that is so, then I have enough authority to have you executed."

Hearing this Danzou did not even register the threat of his life being in danger as he let out a small laugh. "I believe that my actions will be justified when the Fire Daimiyou hears my side on recent events." Smirked the War hawk. "You have been away from the village along with your family to grasp any glimpse in what that boy is planning and I believe that fault lies with you on those grounds."

Minato then gritted his teeth as he knew that Danzou hit the nail on the head. Because of his own ignorance in believing that the people he had fought to protect would honor his wish. But what he had not factored in was that the pain in the Kyuubi's attack was a day of great pain in the hidden leaf village. While he lived happily with his wife in training their daughter away from the enemies eyes. Their son was left behind to suffer the wrath of people who were filled with nothing but hate. At times when he walked around the village by himself, he could actually hear the cries of his son begging for help that went on unheard. Minato then started to stay in Naruto's old apartment as he began to see that a boy who would cry from nightmares would never have the comfort of their parents. In all this, he could only think of one thing... _"What have I done?"_

"Do all you agree with him?" Asked Minato whose voice is laced with untold anger as he saw the civilian council nod their heads. While the shinobi faction disagreed with Danzou. Well most of them as Hyuuga Hiashi did not even give an answer, which made the older blond curious at to why.

**_[A/N: I decided to change the Daimiyou looks for this fic and I have a pic of them in my profile.]_**

Just as Minato was going to ask on where they Hyuuga clan head stood on the situation. The door to the council room just opened and there stood a man with long black hair. Who has his hair tied elegantly in a pony-tail as he is wearing very regal type of clothes and beside him was a woman with the similar type robes as the man who came into the council room. These people that came into the council room are in fact the Daimiyou of Hi no kuni. By the name of Daichi Hikaru and his wife Kiyoe. The ruling couple then walked made their way over to a seat that was arrange for them by the council.

Hikaru then waited for his wife to take her place beside him which did not take long. He then turned his head to look at everyone who is present in the room as they all bowed their heads in respect. As he did the same in showing his respect to the people he ruled. "I was informed by Shimura Danzou that something has been going on amiss in my lands." Spoke Hikaru as his eyes fell on Minato as he smiled at the blond haired man. "Well I must say that this is a very joyous visit. Because I was told that you had passed away in the Kyuubi attack."

"I am sorry to have decieve you-." Minato began, but was cut off by Danzou.

"Do for give me Daimiyou-sama." Spoke Danzou as he grew a bit annoyed. "But this meeting involves Yondaime Hokage, Naimkaze Minato and his incompetence, that lead to the Bloody Ice Incident."

Hikaru then looked at the War hawk for a moment with confusion. "Yes, I heard about the Bloody Ice Incident Danzou-san and I do not understand how Minato-san is responsible for it?"

The ruling couple began to listen to what Dazou said on what he could gather from Minato's actions concerning the run away jinchuuriki. The Daimiyou looked shock at the older blond and grew even more shocked when they found out that. The man's own son was the one who is responsible for the Bloody Ice Incident.

"Is this true Minato-san?" Asked Hikaru who looked at the Kiroi Senkou as he saw the man looked down in shame.

"So you have left your only child to a pack of wolves." Spoke Kiyoe as she looked at the blond man with anger. "I cannot believe a man as gifted as you would do such a thing. I must say that I am very disappointed in you and find myself agreeing with Danzou-san." She said as she saw the man let out a pleased smile.

"May I be allowed to speak." Finally spoke Hiashi as he caught everyone's attention.

To this Hikaru nod his head for a moment. "Yes you may Hiashi-dono."

"Thank you Daimiyou-sama." Said the Hyuuga head. "I know that this is not in my place on placing the blame on anyone. But I find that everyone from the civilian council to the elders including Sandaime Hokage who are at fault." This caused everyone to yell at the Hyuuga head because of his words.

"Would you care to explain why you believe this to be?" Asked Kiyoe as she was very eager to know why.

"I generally believe that if we were told that Uzumaki Naruto was in fact Yondaime's son." He began as he kept a calm face. "That there would not have been a Bloody Ice Incident. Because out of fear of the Kyuubi no kitsune, the civilians along with the elders made it possible for Naruto live like any normal boy. By raising their price on food when he went to bye food at the stores that would allow him to shop. While most would not allow him to stay inside their establishments and was force to eat at any food stands that allowed him to eat. If sandaime had informed the clan heads of the boy's true lineage. Then I am sure that we would have taken better care of the boy within our homes, than living on his own in apartment."

"I thought it would be best that Naruto would be well protected if he kept his mother's name, instead of his father." Defended Sarutobi as he did not think he was at fault. "I was planning on telling Naruto. When he either turned 16 or became a chuunin."

"I seriously doubt that he would be able to make chuunin." Argued Hiashi as he looked at the retired Hokage. "I know very well that the teacher of the academy did all they could to stunt the boys growth and they have failed in their attempts. Which was proved in the Bloody Ice Incident as he has indeed grown far to strong under everyone's sight. There was in fact only one among the teachers who did all he could to help Yondaime's son."

"Who?" Asked Hikaru.

"Umino Iruka." Replied Hiashi. "He is an academy teacher who then looked past the boys condition."

"This has no relevance to our current matter Hyuuga!" snapped Danzou as he grew irritated. "I have called the meeting to have our Daimiyou to approve our choice to put the Demon on the Bingo Book!"

"My son is not a Demon you old crow!" Roared Minato as he wanted to jump from his seat and slit the War hawk's throat. But could not do anything in the presence of the Daimiyou.

"SILENCE!" Yelled Hikaru as he got everyone's attention as he looked over to Minato. "Could you have an anbu bring this Umino Iruka to the council chambers right away."

"At once." Minato said as he motioned for am anbu who is guarding the door as he vanished via Shunshin. After waiting for about ten minutes, the anbu appeared with Iruka who looked very nervous.

"Um... I was told that I was needed here." Said Iruka as he looked at everyone.

Hikaru then smiled at the chuunin to relax the man. "You are in no trouble here, Umino Iruka." Said the Daimiyou. "I just want to have some questions answered that only you have the answers too."

"Well if you say so." Said iruka as he is indeed very nervous.

Kiyoe then looked at the chuunin for a moment as she looked to her husband. "In your personal opinion." She began. "What are your thoughts on one Uzumaki Naruto. Before the Bloody Ice Incident?"

"Well..." Iruka began

**xxx**

**xx**

**_Mizu no kuni: With The Rebel Faction_**

Orochimaru watched the loyal Kiri nins closing on his location as he raised his katana. That had a bunch coiling snakes made out of diamond as a hand guard with their mouths open and looked like they were trying to devour each other. Before he stabbed the entire blade of the sword on the ground as the Kiri nins surrounded him.

"It seems that your skills at a Sannin were greatly overrated Orochimaru." Said a Kiri nin as he along with a few others getting ready to attack the man. At least that was going to happen when the branches of the trees took a hold of enemy ninjas.

Orochimaru did not move as the ninjas began to struggle to get free from their bindings. "Overrated you say." Taunted the Snake Sannin as he smiled a little bite. "My Zanpakuto is a rather interesting **_Warujie Amatsuotome (Serpent Wisdom, Celestial Maiden)_.**" Said Orochimaru. "Because it allows me to take the environment and use it however I want it too. Just like a snake, I can strike at lightning speeds. Again however, I am not going to allow any of you to report this information to anyone else, so..."

**_Else where with Naruto_**

The rebel faction the heard the screams of people in the distance as Naruto looked to Hidan for a moment. As the former Akatsuki member just yawned out of being bored for not fighting anyone. "It seems like Orochimaru had completed his mission." Said Naruto as he got up from his chair. "All we need to do is wait for him to return."

"Naruto-kun..." Said a female voice to his left as he saw Haku along with Zabuza.

"Is there, something that is troubling you?" Naruto asked kindly as he saw the two rebel members shake their heads no. To this Naruto let out a chuckle at the girl's expense. "If that were true. Then you would not have come here to speak with me."

To this Haku stepped up to the masked blond who raised a brow to the Demon of the Mist. "We want to know what you said to Mei. That made her accept your offer."

To this Naruto then waved the two former missing nins come closer as he whispered something in their ears. While Hidan just grinned at their shocked reactions of the blonds negotiation. "I hope that it is enough to set your minds at ease." After waiting 30 minutes, Orochimaru made his appearance along with a few loyal Kiri nins behind him. To this Naruto peeked into Mei's tent as he saw the woman reading a map. "He has returned."

"Alright." Replied Mei as she got up from her chair and walked outside to see everyone gather together.

Naruto the walked up to the snake sannin with Mei to see the man grinning. "I trust that you have completed your mission objective and these people are..."

"Hai, Naruto-sama." Replied Orochimaru as he licked his lips, then looked to Mei. "It is time to use the hidden poision strategy."

To This Mei nod her head in understanding what the Snake sannin said as she turned to her followers. "Here this everyone!" She called out as all the rebel nins looked at her. "Our battle will finally be coming to an end, where those of us no longer need to live in fear anymore. Because with this plan that our new allies have given me. Victory will be assured and we can began a new era! Now I need everyone here to fight with everything you have in your body. So that we can finally achieve PEACE!"

To this Naruto let out a small pleased grin on his face as his plan was to have allies had become a reality. _"Such foolishness... but they will prove to be the shield in the future." _He thought then looked to Hidan as the man nudged him for a moment. _"The masking weed among the flowers finally sprouted from the ground. Kiri's Jinchuuriki will prove to be of some use to me. Since he is most like the one to be spied on at the moment."_

**_Time Skip: Kiri (With Naruto and Utakata)_**

Naruto then looked around the area as he found himself to be alone with the Rokubi jinchuuriki. However what the two did not know was that they were being watched from the shadows.

"There are two jinchuuriki's here." Said the white half. **"But that is the Kyuubi jinchuuriki that Itachi reported described." **Replied the black half in his gruff voice. "What is the Konoha jinchuuriki doing in Kiri?" **"What are they doing?"**

Naruto then brought his sword up to show Utakata as he looked confused. But Zetsu kept watching the exchange between the two as he could not entirely listen in without giving away his position. However he then saw the masked blond had changed the form of his sword as the blade turned snow white and having shards of blue ice spinning around the blade. The plant Akatsuki member then became interested in what the two jinchuurikis were doing at the moment. As a few shards shot out into the air and shattering into a very light mist. Zetsu then came to the conclusion that the blonds sword has a water-type element to conceal himself from his enemies. Seeing this the Akatsuki member decided to go report back to his leader on his new discovery.

"It really is poor manners to spy on someone." Said a voice from behind as the plant man turned around to see the mask blond look at him with cruel looking eyes. "Zetsu of Akatsuki... you will be the first to fall in your group. Because you are too much an annoyance to be over looked.

The white side of Zetsu had split himself from the black half as he jumped at the blond before looking back to his other half. "You must report back to Leader-sama!"

"I am that I cannot allow that." Said Naruto as he stabbed the white half of Zetsu in the heart.

**"Gah...!" **Said the black hald as he could not understand why he is feeling pain. **"But how!" **He said as he looked down at his chest as his eyes widen at what he saw. **"I separated... **What did you do!" Demanded the white half as he saw that the bond did not answer him. **"TELL ME YOU FUCKING BRA-"**

The black half did not get to finish what he was going to say as his body shattered into countless shards of ice. "A dead man has no right to have answers." Said Naruto as he walked back to the rebel camp. _"Now Akatsuki, what will be your next move in this little game of yours. With the loss of your most important piece on your game board?"_

**xx**

**xxx**

**xxxx**

**_TBC_**

_**

* * *

**_

**Now that is it for Chapter 4 of The White Lotus Rebellion and hope that you enjoyed the episode. Yes I know that Hiashi has done a complete 180 in this chapter. But I assure you that there are other reasons**

**

* * *

**

**_Preview_**

Hidan: H-eehh, just be lucky that my Master is calling asshole. Because next time you will get to see my resurreccion (leaves through a garganta)

Asuma: Come back here bastard!

**xx**

Itachi: May I ask why you have chosen to come to Umi no Kuni? [Sea Country]

Naruto: Because there is something here that has caught my interest and there is someone there I need to see.

Itachi: Is this about the Sea Monster that attacks supply ships?

Naruto: Indeed.

Itachi: But who is the person?

Naruto:...Inuzuka Hiroshi


End file.
